Vidas Separadas
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: De pequeños eran grandes amigos Sakura y Neji a su manera, pero el destino los separó, uno no recuerda al otro; mientras tanto el otro piensa que está muerto. Pero se encontraron pero no sabían y en vez de ser amigos una rivalidad habrá entre ellos, volverán a unirse o se separaran otra vez y tomarán Vidas Separadas, NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

CAPÍTULO 1: PRÓLOGO.

_Una niña de aproximadamente 7 años de cabello color rosado pálido, ojos de color jade y piel pálida corría a la puerta de su hogar con lágrimas en sus ojos y ahí se veía a un joven de 14 años cabello de color anaranjado y ojos de color celeste mientras extendía sus brazos y la niña se lanzaba y se abrasaban; el chico se separó un poco de ella y le empezó a secar las lágrimas y le sonreía a la niña._

_-Imoto por qué lloras?-preguntó al ver a la niña que se empezaba a calmar.- Sabes que no me gusta que llores- la abrazaba y se dirigían a un sillón y se sentaba y la ponía a su hermana en sus piernas._

_-Oni-chan es que te extrañe mucho desde que te volviste chunin nunca estas conmigo- más lo abrazaba.- Y Oka-san y Otou-san siempre están afuera y a mí me da miedo salir sola- empezaba a llorar.- Ya no está conmigo todos se olvidaron de mí- se separaba de él y se iba a su cuarto._

_-Imoto nunca me olvidaría de ti eres lo más importante de mi vida- abrió su habitación y la vio en su cama llorando y se a recostó a su costado.- No sé que haría sin ti pequeña- le acarició su cabeza y así se quedaron un tiempo pero los dos se quedaron dormidos._

_Al día siguiente en una mesa se encuentran una familia desayunando serios unos y otros estaban tristes._

_- Nagato como te fue en tu misión- habló muy serio un señor de cabello anaranjado como su hijo._

_- Bien otou-sama, fue un éxito como siempre- indiferente mientras tomaba un poco de té._

_-Y tu Sakura que has hecho- mirando a la mencionada._

_-Nada Otou-sama simplemente me quedé a ayudar en la casa- dijo mientras miraba el suelo.- Otou-sama podría entrar a la academia ninja- mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_-No- dijo serio y frío- y no me digas porque tengo mis razones- se paraba y se retiraba dejando a su hija triste._

_-Yo también me retiro- la madre que se quedó callada se levantó y se perdió por el pasillo del gran hogar._

_-Imoto discúlpame pero tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo. dijo su hermano mientras la besaba en la frente- Después nos vemos- dijo y también desapareció._

_-Como siempre me dejan sola- lloraba por ser ignorada por su familia.- Ya no lloraré más por ellos, si ellos me ignoran yo empezaré a ignorarlos también- se dirigió a la puerta de su casa- Espero encontrar amigos dijo feliz._

_POV SAKURA:_

_Salí de mi hogar y empecé a ver a todos los niños de mi edad, voy a ir con ellos pero mientras me acercaba ellos se alejaron corriendo y eso me puso muy triste, porque no les agradaba no entendía; así que me decidí salir de mi hogar._

_Mi familia es el líder del clan Haruno, somos fuerte y muy poderosos y algunos de nosotros puede activar su kenkei genkai porque este es muy poderoso es el rinnegan, así y también somos fuertes porque somos los mejores ninjas médicos de todos._

_Salía de mi clan y empecé a caminar con una sonrisa tímida, muchas personas me miraban como un bicho raro y eso me hacía poner más triste, no entendía porque me miraban así será por el color de mi cabello._

_A lo lejos vi a muchos niños y niñas de mi edad y me di las fuerzas para acercarme a ellos para ver si podía hacer amigos._

_-Mu.. mucho gusto so... soy Sakura Ha... Haruno- con una sonrisa tímida les saludé._

_-Miren que niña más fea- dijo uno eso me puso triste._

_-Si su frente es muy grande- habló otra niña y cada vez me ponía más triste y me arrodillé y empecé a llorar._

_-Miren la bebita está llorando- yo no quería llorar pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir._

_-Jajaja- empezaron a reírse y después me empezaron a tirar piedras, y muchas cosas más, en eso sentí que dejaron de hacerlo._

_-Que les pasa- un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro largo es lo único que podía ver de él.- Les gustaría que yo les hiciera lo mismo- habló amenazante hasta a mí me dio miedo._

_-No ... mejor nos vamos- hablaron mientras se iban, el chico volteó y pude ver como era; un chico que tendría mi edad por lo menos con piel clara y ojos que parecían dos hermosas lunas, me extendió su mano y yo cerré mis ojos pensé que me haría daño._

_-No te aré daño, soy Neji Hyuga- con una voz fría pero no sé porque ya no tenía miedo._

_-Mu.. mucho gusto Sakura Haruno- dije mientras le sonreía y le daba la mano- Quieres jugar conmigo- le pregunté muy animada._

_-No gracias- me decepcionó.- Pero podemos hacer algo juntos- dije mientras revisaba mis bolsillos y encontré un poco de dinero y le di una gran sonrisa._

_-Hmp!- volteaba a otro lado creo que un poco ¿sonrojado?_

_-Vamos a comer helados- le agarré su mano y lo arrastraba a una heladería, cuando llegamos yo pedí de chocolate y estaba esperando que el dijera un sabor pero eso nunca llegó- Neji-kun que pasa porque no elijes un sabor de helado?-pregunté mirándolo._

_-Sakura yo..- trato de hablar pero le dificultaba por verla tan feliz en ese momento, se sentia un poco incomodo, ¿Cómo decirle que no le gusta el helado? Cosa que a ella le encanta_  
_ -si -_  
_-...no nada...- no entendía nada._  
_ -cual es tu sabor favorito?- pregunté cuando me entregaron mi helado._  
_ -...la verdad es que no me guste...no hay un sabor que me guste...- me quedé en shock._  
_-oh...pero alguna vez probaste helado ¿verdad?- dije intentando saber más de él._  
_ -una vez- dijo un poco apenado._  
_ -y...que sabor era?-_  
_ -...no me acuerdo, creo que era menta, no me gusto...- en eso tuve una grandiosa idea deje de lamer li helado y se lo acerqué a él._

_-Prueba- mientras le sonreía y lo vi lamer el helado- y te gusta?- pregunté con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Si y mucho- y le dije a la heladera que me de otro del mismo sabor._

_De ese día siempre me encontraba con él, éramos los mejores amigos Neji se volvió alguien muy importe para mí aunque no sonreía y si lo hacía era de burla hacia mi ser, él me entrenó porque a mi familia no le gustaba que yo entrenará._

_Pero un día cuando fui con él me dijo tantas cosa feas que me hizo sentir mal y me fui de él y le dije: "Nunca más me meteré en tú vida" cuando llegué a casa me fui al patio trasero y empecé a llorar._

_Escuché algo y luego me empezaron a atacar y después solo vi sangre y a personas morir frente mío y mi madre atravesada por varios kunais, y... y .me levanté._

Estaba sudando y lo que veía era pura oscuridad, no sé que fue eso habrá sido un recuerdo Neji-kun nunca a nadie le he puesto el kun o mejor ni me pongo a pensar mañana tenía que entrenar con Orochy-pedofy-gay y eso no me gusta, También dijo que ya estoy a la edad para unos exámenes no se qué y me mostrará a mi equipo. Mejor me voy a dormir.

-Mocosa es hora de levantarse- dijo el gay de Kabuto.

-Maldito homosexual ya te dije que soy Sakura- me paraba y lo empujaba para irme a cambiar.

Vestía una POLO SIN MANGAS DE COLOR ROJO SANGRE y unos short de color negro un poco más abajo de mis muslos, dodera del mismo color de mi polo, y una rodillera de color negro y mi porta kuanis una en la pierna y la otra en la cadera y mis zapatos ninjas.

Empiezo a caminar por todo ese lugar horrible que olía a muerte y a homosexualidad, y salí y encontré a pedofy-gay mayor y menor y a sus costado estaba una chica de cabello rojo y con unos lentes y a su otro costado un chico de cabello blanco y ojos lila.

-Mi querida Sakura te presento a tus compañeros para los exámenes chunnin- así que así se llaman tengo 12 años y voy a dar un tonto examen- Ellos son SUIGETSU HOZUKI y KARIN UZUMAKI, tú serás la líder del grupo y alístense que en una hora parten a Konoha y me van a traer información para atacar- en verdad no me importa pero esos chicos se ven raros pero espero llevarme bien con ellos y los sonreí.

Y Pedofy-gay mayor y menor se fueron.

-Espero llevarme bien con ustedes- hablé perezosamente.

-Hai- dijeron iba a ser unos largos días -Sakura-sama- y se fueron a empacar y yo también.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

CAPÍTULO 2: PRÓLOGO II.

_Una niño de ocho años se encontraba entrenando afuera de una gran casa, estaba sudando y todavía ni salía el sol, s__olo estaba él, dando patadas, puñetes y todo a su corta edad, era un gran peleador pero no lo suficiente para cumplir su papel el cual era proteger a la rama primaria del hogar Hyuga._

_Luego de un largo entrenamiento de dirige a su habitación la cual no era tan grande como la de su prima Hinata Hyuga un año menor que él, pero se sentía bien y ahí podía ser lo que quisiera ya que nadies lo molestaba, se da un baño y empieza a vestirse para asistir a a academia ninja en la cual no le gustaba ir pero era obligatorio._

_POV NEJI:_

_Todo es igual levantarme a entrenar luego ir a esa academia ninja y después venir a entrenar hasta a anochecer y dormir y así continuamente, como me gustaría que algo emocionante pase pero e destino no quiere eso._

_Desde la muerte de mis padres me tuve que mudar al hogar de mi tío, y el siempre me recuerda que tengo que ser más fuerte para cumplir mi papel en el clan cuidar a Hinata, mi prima._

_Al llegar a la academia veo a varias niñas sonrojadas, eso era raro y normal pero no me importaba me dirigí a mi asiento a esperar al profesor para que nos de lecciones pero que aburrido, pero que podía hacer solo escuchar y ser el mejor en la clase._

_Al terminar todos se despiden de mí aunque a algunos no sé como se llaman pero inclino un poco mi cuerpo en forma de despedida también; estaba yendo a "mi hogar" de una manera tranquila y ese día se me ocurrió caminar por el hermoso parque en verdad no sé porque._

_Al llegar vi a unos niños amontonados me iba a pasar de largo pero me quedé al ver a una niña de cabello rosa ese color es poco usual y sus ojos de un color jades muy hermosos, cualquiera diría que es una mala combinación pero para mí era perfecto._

_Pero todo eso acabó al ver como esos niños maltrataban a MI cerezo ... mi cerezo desde cuando es mía, pero eso no importo porque me dirigí a ellos. _

_-Que les pasa- dije de una forma muy diferente de la cual siempre hablo.- Les gustaría que yo les hiciera lo mismo- me dio risa porque se asustaron, hasta creo que se orinaron._

_-No ... mejor nos vamos- hablaron mientras se iban, volteé y la vi y me sorprendió que de cerca sea más hermosa y le extendí a mano y al ver que no la agarraba;_

_-No te aré daño, soy Neji Hyuga- porque en verdad nunca le aria daño._

_-Mu.. mucho gusto Sakura Haruno- dijo mientras sonreía y me daba la mano- Quieres jugar conmigo- me preguntó pero eso no era lo mío._

_-No gracias- y al verla trise dije algo que nunca en mi vida pensé decir.- Pero podemos hacer algo juntos- y ella empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y me dio una sonrisa muy encantadora._

_-Hmp!- volteé porque sentí arde mis mejillas._

_-Vamos a comer helados- me agarró mi mano y me arrastró hasta una heladería creo que tuve que verse muy mal eso- Neji-kun que pasa porque no elijes un sabor de helado?-preguntóo ahora que digo._

_-Sakura yo..- trato de hablar pero le dificultaba por verla tan feliz en ese momento, se sentía un poco incomodo, ¿Cómo decirle que no le gusta el helado? Cosa que a ella le encanta. _

_-si - me habló con una gran duda en sus ojos._

_-...no nada...- que digo._

_-cual es tu sabor favorito?- volvió a preguntar._

_-...la verdad es que no me guste...no hay un sabor que me guste...- se quedó en shock, tan malo es que no me guste el helado_

_-oh...pero alguna vez probaste helado ¿verdad?- dijo y me puse a pensar._

_-una vez- dije un poco apenado._

_-y...que sabor era?- _

_-...no me acuerdo, creo que era vainilla, no me gusto...- ahora que haría vi que se puse a pensar, luego vi poner su helado frente mío._

_-Prueba- con un poco de desconfianza lo lamí- y te gusta?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Si y mucho- y le dijo a la heladera que me de otro del mismo sabor._

_En esa misma noche:_

_*Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella* suspiré,_

_*Es que te gusta* quien coños dijo eso, mientras me paraba en posición de batalla. *Y te haces llamar genio, idiota soy tu conciencia*_

_*¿¡Mi conciencia!? agh que importa y como me va a gustar a esta edad* volviendo mirara el techo de mi habitación._

_*A nuestra edad buscaríamos amigos y seríamos SO-CI-A-BLE*_

_*Hmp! no creo que le guste* melancólicamente._

_*Ahora que estamos con ella hay que aprovechar compa y cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos rodeados de chibis Nejis y Sakuras alrededor de nuestra esposa y nosotros imagínate* con una gran ilusión habló mi conciencia o inner._

_*Como puedes pensar en eso* hablé sonrojado._

_*Espera tengo una duda como nacen los bebés para tener muchos con nuestro cerezo* animado habló._

_*Ni idea* con una gota de sudor por la estupidez de inner._

_*Ahhh ya sé, seguro con un jutsu* que idiota._

_*Si, si claro* solo e seguiré la corriente._

_Pasando los días empezamos a salir me enteré de que era del clan Haruno, era un gran clan y eso me sorprendió pero vi la tristeza en sus ojos cuando me habló de su familia, la ignoraban y yo prometí siempre estar con ella; salía con ella en las tardes y llegaba de noche a mi hogar en eso en la noche cuando terminé de cenar estaba yendo a mi habitación una sirvienta del hogar me dijo que mi tío me llamaba._

_-Hiashi-sama de que quiere hablar- le dije mientras me inclinaba en forma de saludo._

_-Neji me enterado que no estás cumpliendo con tú papel.- eso me heló._

_-Si lo cumplo estoy entrenando en las mañanas y en las noches- me levante y lo miré a los ojos._

_-No me mientras Neji- alzo la voz. __-He descubierto que paras con una niñita así que te alejas de ella- regresando a su voz normal._

_-No lo haré- dije firmemente, nunca dejaría a mi cerezo._

_-Tú padre se avergonzaría de ti-eso me entristecio y mucho._

_-Yo ... yo lo haré- dije mientras me retiraba._

_Fui a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y me tiré a la cama y vi mi collar el cual Sakura y yo compramos era del Ying y Yang. Yo tengo el Yang y lo agarré con mis manos._

_-Lo lamento Sakura- dije mientras sin quere sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla._

_Al día siguiente fui al parque en el cual siempre la esperaba y la vi muy feliz corriendo hacia mí y mi corazón empezó a dolerme._

_-Neji-kun a donde vamos hoy- agarrando mi mano._

_-Vengo para decirte..-*Neji no o hagas, te arrepentiras* -... Ya no quier verte nunca más- lo dije._

_-Jejeje que graciosos eres Neji-kun- fingió reír._

_*Vamos Neji sigue le el juego*- No es una broma,- me estaba yendo pero ella me agarró la mano, no podía seguir así porque el corazón me dolía horrible.- eres una niña muy ... muy molestosa, un estorbo, mimada y débil que nadie quiere- y me fui con una gran velocidad porque no aguantaría verla llorar._

_En esa misma tarde empecé a entrenar, uego tuve un mal presentimiento y luego corría a can Haruno. Cuando llegué todo estaba destruido y saliendo humo de unas casas quería acercarme pero no me dejaban unos ambus que estaban ahí._

_A lo lejos vi a un chico de cabello rojo gritando el nombre de mi crezo y diciendo que lo dejen entrar, un ambu se acercó y le dijo._

_-Disculpe pero usted es el único sobreviviente del clan Haruno-._

Abrí mis ojos estoy sudando y agarró mi collar con el Yang, de ese día han pasado 5 años por lo menos la perdí a ella y ami inner porque de ese día dejo de hablarme._  
_

Me siento solo pero tengo que cumplir con lo único que está en mi destino en cumplir mi papel.

Ahora voy a entrar en los exámenes chunnin y por el mismo destino mi prima también, pero eso no me importa ya que mi prima es débil y no lo logrará, me voy a alistar para ir con mi equipo a entrenar.

_Continuará..._

_Merece reviews..._

_Y gracias por darse un tiempo a leer mi historia y comentar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

CAPÍTULO 3: ENCUENTROS SIN SABER.

**En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru:**

-Espero que les vaya bien- sarcasmo se notaba en su voz.- No se olviden darme la información de a aldea.- terminó de hablar y los jóvenes se iban a retirar.

-Orochimaru-sama se le está olvidando decirle a Sakur-san- simplemente lo escuchó el mencionado.

-Sakura-chan- la aludida lo mira- Tengo que advertirte que tienes que cambiar tu color de cabello y tú nombre- hablo serio.

-Porque lo haría- sin entender.

-Tus padre eran ninjas renegados de esa aldea, tú madre tenía el color de cabello rosa y tú padre tenía ojos jade así que se darían cuenta y te estarían vigilando- terminó de hablar- Tengan suerte- se retiró con Kabuto.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a irse.

-Le crees a Pedofygay- habló el único chico de ese grupo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero le haré caso para descubrir porque mintió- empezaron a saltar, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

-Chicos que tan poderoso creen que sean- habló la zanaho... Karin.

-Ni idea, pero todos son fuertes comparándose contigo- bromeó el chico.

-Jajaja, zanahoria en eso él tiene razón- ahora habló Sakura.

-Cállense cabeza de chicle y gay- terminó de hablar.

-Como que cabello de chicle/ gay- gritaron los aludidos- Si nosotros somos eso tu eres una zanahoria-

Y entre gritos e insultos llegaron a Konoha.

**Konoha unas días después:**

NOTA: El equipo 7 está formado por Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari (alguien tímida de cabello lila y ojos celestes) y Kakashi-sensei pasó lo mismo que en la serie o de los cascabeles, la misión a las olas, y como les dio para los exámenes chunnin.

El equipo 7 se encontraba llegando al salón cuando se encontró con dos bravucones.

-Porque no quitan el genjutsu- hablo serio el Uchiha.

-Así que te diste cuenta- habló el chico y os dos iban a golpearse pero un chico de unas cejas muy pobladas y un traje verde los agarró.

_(Así que ellos son del equipo Kakashi-san muy interesante) _pensó un castaño y de ojos perla.

(_Que chico tan lindo) pensó la castaña sonrojada._

-Tú eres uno de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, así que debes tener buenas habilidades, cuál es tú nombre- preguntó Neji.

-Es de mala educación preguntar los nombres sin antes decir el tuyo- respondió el Uchiha.

-Hyuga Neji- sin despegar su mirada del tipo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- también mirándolo, y empezó de los ojos de los dos salir rayitos mientras se miraban.

-Uzuma... - no terminó de habar porque lo interrumpieron.

-No me interesa- dijo secamente el Hyuga, y Naruto se fue a un lado a hacer círculos en el piso diciendo maldito teme.

-Y donde se hacen los exámenes chunnin, porque ya me estoy aburriendo- una voz mencionó o mejor dicho gritó y todos voltearon al escuchar el ruido en el mismo lugar unos golpes se escuchó.

-Idiota no debes gritar- habló una tipa de cabello rojo.

-Zanahoria donde vamos a dar eso exámenes de no sé que- habló una chica de cabello negro con ojos jade (ya deben saber quien es?)

-Son exámenes chunnin, varias veces se los he dicho- habló cabreada la de cabello rojo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Baka-

-Maldita zanahoria no era para que nos golpees- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos golpeados sobándose la cabeza.

Todos los presentes tenían una gota al estilo anime por el comportamiento de esos tipos.

-Y ustedes que ven- gritó Karin con aspecto de medusa por lo cabreada que estaba con su equipo.

La mayoría se fue corriendo de ahí, menos el equipo 7 y el equipo Gay empezaron a caminar.

Estabanel equipo 7, equipo 8 y equipo 10.

-¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE! ¡YO NARUTO UZUMAKI Y ESCUCHEN BIEN TODOS!- decía el rubio señalando a la multitud de ninjas extranjeros- ¡VOY A CONVERTIRME EN CHUNNIN Y EN EL MEJOR HOKAGE QUE HALLAN VISTO! ¡ Dattebayo!- decía con suma emoción en cada palabra.

-¡CALLATE PEDAZO DE DOBE! ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- grito el azabache mientras miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Los demás novatos tenían una gotita en la sien por la pelea de los dos.

-¡YA TE DIJE TEME, NO ME DIGAS DOBE!- ataco con enojo.

-Que idiotas son- dijo una voz en burla atrás de ellos, todos dirigieron su mirada y vieron a un muchacho pelo blanco y ojos lila, en el medio una chica de cabello negro y ojos jade y a su otro costado una chica de cabello rojo.

-Burro hablando de orejas- dijo mirando divertida la de cabello rojo.

-Jajaja la zanahoria porfin tiene razón en algo- dijo la otra chica.

-Pero si de ti también hablo- mirando ahora a la chica que se reía y paro de reírse y la miró con odio.

-Eres una tonta zanahoria quieres morir tan joven- dijo la chica con una voz amenazante que a todos los asustó.

-Jejeje- se reía nerviosa- claro que de ti no hablaba- dijo muy aterrada.

-Que bien, pero ellos son los idiotas no- dijo señalando al equipo 7 feliz y todos solo pensaron _*Que bipolar*._

-hmp, ¿y quién son ustedes?, para insultarnos- pregunto enojado.

-Yo soy Sato Hana- habló mientras hacía un equis con los brazos.

-Yo Suigetsu Hozuki- dijo mientras se ponía a su costado y os apuntaba.

-Karin Suzuki- habló e su mismo lugar.

-Maldita zanahoria nos avergüenzas ponte en tu lugar- dijeron los dos y Karin lo hizo se puso al costado de Sakura acomodándose los lentes.

-Y somos Taka- dijeron muy animados Suigetsu y Sakura.

Todos los presentes tenía una gran gota en su cabeza al ver eso.

Pero luego se presentaron en el salón unos shinobis junto con el primer examinador de los exámenes.

-¡**YA BASTA**!- grito llamando la atención de todos-**es momento de empezar**- finalizo, para salir y ser seguido por los demás.

**Primer examen****:**

La primera parte de los exámenes era escrita, el punto débil de Naruto y Suigetsu, su duración era de una hora, su examinador, Ibiki Morino un jounin especializado del escuadrón de interrogatorio y tortura de konoha.

Nuestros genins se encontraban en un salón, esperando que Ibiki diera por comenzada la prueba, pero antes:

**Bien, como ya sabrán los exámenes chunin consisten en sacar a ninjas capacitados para soportar cualquier amenaza, mi examen consistirá en diez preguntas, verán nueve, la décima se las daré más adelante, cada una vale un punto**- decía, todos prestaban atención- **esta prueba está basada en reducción de puntos, si hay una falla, un punto será retirado automáticamente**- todos estaban nerviosos, pero debían concentrarse para lograr sus objetivos- **el éxito o fallo del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tengan en total**- en ese momento Sasuke e Hikari miraron a naruto, y Karin miró a sus dos compañeros que ni siquiera hacían caso a lo que el jounin decía eso la hacía enojar más.- **si los sorprendo haciendo trampa o copiando, como castigo, les restare dos puntos a su examen ****alrededor de ustedes hay centinelas, ellos se encargaran de anotar a quienes intenten copiar, si son sorprendidos 3 veces, se van**- comenzaron a mirar a sus lados y vieron a los sujetos, estos sonrieron maliciosamente-** bien, creo es suficiente…¡EMPIECEN!** –

Naruto y Suigetsu no entendían nada soo el de poner su nombre; Hikari a las justa respondía, Sasuke usaba su Sharingan, Hinata y Neji su Byakugan, Karin ella respondía al azar, y así cada uno usando su método.

Sakura miraba como todos respondían ella al comenzar ya había terminado así que estaba aburrida en eso se fijo en Neji que estaba a su costado con su Byakugan y se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba, y uego fijó su mirada en su equipo y los vio totalmente perdidos.

*_Jejeje zanahoria o creía de Sui pero de tí* habló en su mente_

_*Como haces eso* habló Karin._

_*Es una habilidad que tengo, espera también pondré a Sui; Oye tú dientes de tiburón escucha* _y Suigetsu se sobresaltó.

_*Les daré las respuestas* dijo y empezó a habar con ellos._

Ya después de eso descubrieron que la última respuesta era si seguían y luego apareció un chica llamada Anko y los citó mañana al bosque de la muerte.

Pero Sakura desde que se fue no pudo sacarse de tipo de cabello castaño, sentía que lo conocía y el castaño tampoco la pudo sacar de la cabeza porque con su Byakugan supo que lo veía y esos ojos se le hacían familiar.

_Continuará..._

_Merece reviews..._

_Y gracias por darse un tiempo a leer mi historia y comentar._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

CAPÍTULO 4:

Todos los genins se fueron a su respectivos hogares; el grupo TAKA estaba en el techo de un de las varias casas de Konoha.

-Cuando comenzaremos con lo que nos encargo Pedofygay-habló Sui muy aburrido.

-Baka, debes tenerle más respeto a Orochimaru-sama- habló la de cabello rojo.

-Yo ya comencé en lo que nos dijo- admirando todo Konoha con sus ojos jade.

-Qué cuando comenzaste- preguntaron los dos.

-Antes de ir a perder nuestro tiempo en ese examen escrito- mientras se levantaba y en su brazo aterrizó un pequeño dragón.

-Sakura-sama encontré varios puntos ciegos en la aldea, un lugar donde no está bien construido y nadie parece saber de ahí, es una salida- habló el dragón y los otros compañeros se sorprendieron de eso.

-Ya dile al pedofygay los puntos ciegos pero no le digas lo último entendiste- haló secamente, el dragón asintió y se retiró.

-Como puedes tener un dragón- gritó muy emocionado Suigetsu.

-Es algo de familia- dijo mientras saltaba y aterrizaba en el piso y empezó a caminar y sus compañeros la siguieron.

Empezaron su caminata y todos os civiles los miraran raro, porque Karin estaba ahorcando a Suigetsu por decir idioteces y Sakura se reía; todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de unos ninjas y todavía de otra aldea; pero Sakura dejo de reír y su mirada se fijo al frente y vio a tres chicos.

Al medio iba un chico de cabello naranja y mucho pircings; a su derecha una chica bien dotada de cabello azul; a su izquierda un tipo con ojeras y de cabello negro; lo que los hizo ver fue que los tres tenían la misma vestimenta usaban una capa negra con nubes rojas y os tres emitían una aura de superioridad y los civiles los miraban con respeto; eso a ella le sorprendió y le dio ganas de tener una batalla con ellos porque de seguro eran gente de un gran poder.

Sakura cuando pasó por el costado del de cabello negro, el del medio la miró y los dos se miraron a los ojos; pero los dos después miraron al frente.

-Chicos he escuchado que hay un lugar donde hacen un ramen delicioso- Sakura dijo mientras seguía mirando al frente y sus compañeros asintieron.

Al llegar vieron a Naruto, que estaba comiendo varios platos de ramen; eos se sentaron junto a él y pidieron lo que iban a comer, en eso Naruto se da ciuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, ustedes son el tal Maka, no- el tonto rubio habó con una gran sonrisa.

-Es Taka, dobe- Sakura y Suigetsu gritaron indignados.

-A quién le dices dobe, Teme- era el turno de gritar del rubio.

-teme- preguntaron los chicos.

-Jejeje disculpen me confundí, así le digo a mi mejor amigo- habló con una sonrisa.

-Ahh no te preocupes y dime tú eres Naruto el que dice que va a hacer hokage- preguntó Sakura empezando a comer.

-Sí seré el mejor Hokage ¡Dattebayo!- gritó emocionado Naruto.

-Buena suerte- le dijo sonriendo, luego se levantó y pagó sus alimentos y se estaba retirando cuando- Yo sé que lo lograras- y se marchaba con su equipo pero sintió que le agarraron la mano.

-Quieren que les enseñe Konoha- dijo emocionado porque alguien más sabía que lo lograría.

-Vamos hay que conocer este lugar- habló Sui muy emocionado.

-No yo creo es mejor ir a alistarnos para mañana- argumentó Karin.

-Yo también quiero ir, enséñanos los mejores lugares y paisajes de aquí; así que ganamos Sui-chan- dijeron mientras caminaban con el rubio.

**Con Akatsuki:**

-Tenemos que buscar más integrantes para Akatsuki- habló el que parecía el líder.

-Tienes razón Pein, pero quién?- dijo un chico con ojeras de aproximadamente 17 años.

-Por el momento ya tengo mis candidatos y más tarde los probaré- comentó serio el chico.- Itachi, Konan creo que sería mejor que regresen a sus hogares, su familia debe estar preocupado por ustedes- mientras se escuchaba un portazo.

-Hasta muy pronto Itachi, salúdame a tu hermano- habló mientras desaparecía y el oto chico también se fue en un PUFT!

El nombrad Pein se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama mientras recordaba como fue su vida después de la muerte de todo su clan, y especialmente de su hermana menor.

POV PEIN:

Después de que mi hermana murió me mantuve a entrenar, me alejé de todos de mis compañeros de equipo, Yahiko y Konan son mis mejores amigos.

Pero un día nos mandaron a una misión donde nosotros tres íbamos muy seguros de que volveríamos pero no fue así; Yahiko fue emboscado cuando nos separamos y en el punto donde quedamos para vernos él nunca llegó cuando fuimos a verlo él estaba muerto; eso me derrumbó primero mi hermana, ahora mi mejor amigo y después quien sería Konan mi amiga no eso no pasaría, después tomé su cuerpo e hize los seis caminos del dolor.

E cambiado mi nombre de Nagato ahora soy Pein y he jurado ser poderoso para proteger a mi aldea, y por eso creé a Akatsuki; porque ese nombre fácil mi hermana siempre quiso formar un equipo con los mejores ninjas, pero como en mi clan no permitían que las mujeres peearan me dijo a mí que cumpliera ese sueño hasta me dijo como serían os uniformes, yo solo o escuchaba pero no pensaba hacerlo, pero aquí estoy, y esto es por la memoria de Sakura y Yahiko las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

FIN DEL POV DE PEIN

**En la casa de los takas:**

-Voy a cocinar- dijo una muy animada Karin con una sarten en su mano y a otra una espatula.

-Nooooooooooo!- un gritó de terror se escuchó en toda Konoha- Todo menos eso, por favor eso es tortura- dijeron a mismo tiempo Sui y Saku- Queremos estar sano mañana. Mejor nos vamos a dormir- y como lo dijeron de saparecieron de ahí dejando a una Karin hechando humo.

En la noche Sakura decidió dar una vuelta por Konoha y pasó por los campos de entrenamiento y empezó a calentar cuando se hizo para atrás por que un kunai pasó y se volteó.

-Qué hace aquí- habló una voz.

-Pues que más a entrenar- do con burla- Quién eres?- habló ahora seria.

-Soy ...

_Continuará..._

_Merece reviews..._

_Y gracias por darse un tiempo a leer mi historia y comentar._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

CAPÍTULO 5:

**-Qué haces aquí-** habló alguien que por la oscuridad no se sabía quien era.

**-Pues que más a entrenar-** dijo con burla-** Quién eres?**- habló ahora seria.

-**Soy ...-** pero fue interrumpido.

**-Es broma ya se quien eres-** habló mientras se sentaba.-** Tú sabes quien soy yo?-**

**-Claro como olvidar esa presentación tuya y de tus compañeros**- El desconocido habló.- **A caso eres una admiradora mía para saber quien soy?-** dijo en burla _*Por que le habló de esa forma yo no soy así* pensó el tipo._

**-Ya quisieras que yo sea una admiradora tuya-** habló -**Quieres entrenar conmigo**- Se ponía en posición de batalla- **O tienes miedo Neji Hyuga**- terminó de hablar.

-**Miedo de ti, nunca-** y atacó, fue una pelea épica; (Jejeje no sé como narrar peleas así, que lo lamento) después de horas de entrenamiento o pelea ya eran como las 3:00 a.m.

**-Tengo que felicitarte, me hiciste sudar-** habló en broma Sakura.

**-Jaja que graciosa-** la miraba-** te deje ganar**- dijo mientras volteaba para irse.

-**Si claro**- no tese el sarcasmo- S**uerte en los exámenes chunnin, Neji porque te voy a patear el trasero**- burlona mente habló y se puso a su costado, los dos se pusieron a caminar cada uno con sus propios pensamientos dirigido a la persona que estaba a su costado, pensando que lo conocía pero no sabía de donde y siguieron sus pensamientos hasta que se despidieron y yéndose a su propio hogar.

Cuando Sakura llegó se fue a su habitación sin hacer ruido y se dedicó a dormir todo el tiempo posible.

**-Saku-chan levantate o sino llegaremos tarde**- dijo Suigetsu mientras la picaba con su dedo, Sakura solo movió su mano como diciendo que se valla - **Eso no funcionó usaré el plan B**- y desapareció del cuarto de la de cabello rosa unos minutos después volvió a entrar- **Espero simplemente que no me mate**- dijo mientras rezaba y le tiró un balde de agua helada y como todo genin que es desapareció de ahí dejando a una Sakura echa una fiera.

-**Maldito Suigetsu**- gritó y todo Konoha escuchó es gritó y empezaron a compadecer al tal Suigetsu.

Después de eso ella salió de su habitación, vestia como estaba en la guarida de Orchimaru pero esta vez su polo le tapaba el cuello, ella salió y vio a un Suigetsu gritando NO y a Karin no la ubicaba.

**-Tú maldito pez muy pronto me vengaré de ti, ahora no lo hago porque tienes que ir con nosotros a esos exámenes-** habló seria y amenazadora mente que a Suigetsu empezó a temblar**- Donde está la zanahoria**- dijo y eso puso a Sui más nervioso.

**-Ella ... está ...**-el suspenso reino ese momento-**... cocinando** - dijo como ultratumba y los dos tuvieron pánico por sus vidas.

**-Chicos el desayuno está servido-**habló la de cabello rojo-** Vengan que está delicioso- **

**-Tengo miedo-** dijo Sui mientras abrasaba a Sakura.

**-Yo también, pero arreglemos lo como grandes ninjas que somos-** dijo seria mientras entraba y vieron la comida que parecía que se movía.

**-Karin-chan-** eso alarmó a Karin porque ellos no la trataban así _*Seguro ya se dieron cuenta de lo buen ninja que soy y me van a respetar* _pensó erróneamente Karin. **-Vayámonos que se nos hace tarde para los exámenes-**

**-No importa debemos comer**- dijo alegre.

**-Es que...**. - y la mirada asesina de Karin la asustó-**jejeje nada-** dijo Sui.

**-Karin yo me tengo que ir...** - pesando una escusa-** te acuerdas de mi dragón-** Karin asintió- **Está enfermo y voy a ir a revisarlo. **habló mientras su inner decía que se o crea.**  
**

Karin le dijo que valla y Suigetsu solo pensó Traidora, después los tres se encontraron en el bosque de a muerte.

Los genins aprobados tenían un tic en sus ojos, algunas caras de terror y otros sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Delante de ellos había un bosque que era rodeado por una zaranda, en el se veía pasar una serpiente gigante de un árbol, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, simplemente era ¡espantoso!

**-Bien gusanos, escuchen bien porque no se lo repetiré otra vez**-todos prestaron atención-** pero antes, deberán firmar esto**- dijo mostrando un papel- **es una acta de consentimiento, dice que el examinador no se hará responsable de la muerte de un participante**- todos absolutamente todos tragaron grueso- **bien, como iba diciendo este examen se trata de supervivencia, este bosque es conocido como "el bosque de la muerte**"- una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro.

**-Bo-bosque d-de la muerte**- decía Karin tiritando y sus compañeros se rieron de ella.

**-Sip, deberán sobrevivir 5 días en él, a cada equipo se les dará un pergamino con la palabra "tierra" o "cielo", su objetivo será proteger su pergamino y arrebatar les el que les falta a otro, luego de obtener ambos se dirigirán a una torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque-** explico con tranquilidad.-**Espero que les vaya mal-**

**-Psss… teme… tenía razón cuando dije que Anko era una bruja-** susurraba e rubio en el oído de sasuke, y este asentía.

En ese momento un kunai rozo su mejilla y el rubio se paralizo, ya que Anko estaba atrás suyo desprendiendo un aura asesina.

- **no creas que no te escuche neruto**- el rubio comenzó a tiritar de miedo.

-**Aquí tiene su kunai Anko-sensei- d**ijo Sakura mientras le pasaba el kunai- **Y debería tener respeto a Naruto que va a ser el próximo mejor Hokage**- habló muy feliz y a todos le salió una gota de sudor y Naruto estaba que le brillaban los ojitos de emoción.

**-Si claro-** habló sarcásticamente - **Pero gracias por el kunai**- recibió su arma y la guardo- **bien, es hora**.

Todo estaba listo, lo único que restaba era entrar al bosque, esperaron la señal de anko, e ingresaron. Todos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que clases de cosas había en ese lugar, pero harían lo posible por superarlas.

El equipo 7 llego a un determinado lugar para descansar, hicieron una ronda, para planear como robarle el pergamino a otro equipo.

**-Chicos tengo un problema**- decía EL RUBIO nervioso, los otros dos lo miraron expectantes-** tengo ganas de ir al baño-** dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano, Sasuke y Hikari cayeron estilo anime, por las idioteces del rubio.

**-¡Ya vete dobe!-** le dijo el Uchiha enojado.

**-De acuerdo, ahorita vuelvo-** decía mientras desaparecía entre unos arbustos.

**-haii, ese Naruto...-** la de cabello lia se palmeo la frente- nunca cambiara.

(De a partir de aquí nuestros protagonistas y sus equipos y los secundarios pasaron a prueba, acá a Sasuke no le pusieron el sello maldito porque alguien más lo tiene, así que no aparece pedofygay, con el tiempo escribiré como amistades surgieron de ese bosque).

Luego de haber terminado la segunda etapa del examen, los equipos fueron enviados a un salón de la torre, el tercer Hokage les explico porque la realización de los exámenes chunin y porque en konoha. Luego de la explicación, se presento el examinador del tercer examen, Ayate Gekko, les explico que la cantidad de equipos era el doble de lo que esperaban, y por esa razón hacían una ronda preliminar para reducir el número.

Bien, la persona que no esté dispuesta a luchar puede abandonarla en este momento- todos se miraron.

**-Oye teme ¡ojala nos toque a nosotros dos!-** decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

**-Dobe yo también quiero enfrentarme a ti**- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Las veinte personas debían luchar una contra uno. Elegidas al azar por una computadora, el combate terminaba cuando uno de los dos no pudiera continuar o muriera, el examinador tenia la libertad de intervenir si así lo deseaba o consideraba a uno de los dos ganador de la batalla.

Y después de unas grandes batallas los que pasarían al fina eran: Hana(Sakura), Sui, Karin, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, y mucho más.

Después de eso Sasuke fue a entrenar con Kakashi, Naruto con Jiraya-sama, Sakura con su equipo, Neji solo.

Neji estaba entrenando en el patio de su hogar, en eso a puera e abre dejando ver a su prima y con una chica de cabello negro y ojos jade que él reconoció como Hana.

**-Y..yo ya m..me v...voy-** dijo o i ntentó decir Hinata mientras entraba a su hogar dejándolos solos.

**-Que quiere**s- secamente habló e Hyuga.

**-Esa no es la forma de habar con las visitas Neji**- recriminó Sakura.- **Vine para invitarte a entrenar con migo-** habló muy feliz.

**-Y tú crees que perdería mi tiempo-** dijo con arrogancia.

**-Yo soy la mejor, vas a ver que te pateo tu trasero-** dijo muy molesta mientras agitaba sus brazos.

**-Eso quisiera ver-** se volteó y empezó a caminar- **Que esperas vamos**- habló mientras entraba a su casa y ela lo siguió feliz.

De ese día los dos siempre se encontraban a entrenar los dos solos y se formaba una bonita amistad y podía ser algo más.

Otro día Neji estaba fuera del hospital esperando a Hana pero en eso apareció Ten ten y decidió esperara en la habitación de su compañero; cuando llegaron se dieron con Gaara a punto de matarlo mientras dormía.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de batalla y Ten ten le había lanzado un kunai.

-H**agan lo que hagan igual los matare…**- dijo seriamente, Neji y Ten ten tragaron grueso.

En ese momento estaba por atacarlos con su arena, estaba por alcanzarlos.

-**Neji lamento demorarme**- abrió la puerta Sakura.- **Esq que tuve que escaparme de Karin o sino me haría comer su asquerosa comida-** estaba rascándose la nuca a todo estilo Goku, cuando vio lo que pasaba-** Hola Gaara, como estás**- dijo mientras se acercaba y e sonreía y Gaara regresó su arena a su calabaza.

**-Bien Hana-san-** dijo un poco sonrojado.

**-También viniste a visitar a Lee**- dijo muy feliz sin darse cuenta de su verdadera visita- **Eres tan bueno**- dijo feiz y Neji no supo porque pero quería partire a cara a Gaara.

-**Yo ya me tengo que ir, después nos vemos Hana-san-** habló mientras desaparecía de ahí, dejando a Ten ten sorprendida por su apresurada salida, a Neji molesto porque él no estaba celoso o eso se quería hacer creer y a una Sakura muy feliz por haber visto a un gran amigo.

-Cuando conociste a ese monstruo- habló Neji.

-En...

_Continuará..._

_Merece reviews..._

_Y gracias por darse un tiempo a leer mi historia y comentar._

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Sakura estaba caminando por la aldea con sus amigos o mejor dicho siendo arrastrados por Naruto, que quería presentarlos a su mejor amigo Sasuke.**_

_**-Teme traje a los chicos que tu dices que están locos- gritó Naruto a fuera del hogar del mencionado.**_

_***Como que locos, nosotros estamos cuerdos* pensó Karin.* Creo que es por juntarme con este par mirando a sus compañeros que se querían liberar de Naruto e intentaban morder su mano.*Si es por ello*.**_

_**...**_

_**-Mucho gusto soy Hana Sato- habló mientras estiraba su mano.**_

_**-Soy Pein Haruno- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la niña.**_

_***Haruno pero si ese es mi apellido, algo anda mal aquí* pensó la de cabello negro.**_

_**-Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- habló mirando a todo ese equipo- Son Akatsuki o me equivoco.**_

_**-Si mocosa somos akatsuki- habló un albino.**_

_**...**_

_**-Hana quieres almorzar con migo y mi ototo- habló el Itachi y Sasuke se puso un poco rojo.**_

_**-Claro, porque comer la comida de Karin me va a asesinar- dijo y los dos sonrieron- Compadezco a Sui que va a comer con ella, luego nos vemos- y desapareció**_

_***Que divertida es esta gente, cada uno está ocupando su lugar en mí, Neji es el primero.* pensó muy feliz.**_

_***Que bonito es el amor* dijo su inner.**_

_***Tú otra vez creí a verte asesinado* molesta* Y porque dices amor***_

_***No te das cuenta que nos gusta* *Queeeeeee!* **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji.**

CAPÍTULO 6:

-Cuando conociste a ese monstruo- habló Neji.

-En...Oye no es un monstruo, y lo conocí en la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunnin- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

RECUERDO: (Pov Sakura):

Al comenzar la segunda etapa de los exámenes, mi equipo y yo nos fuimos por ahí a vagar, porque en realidad eso lo encontraba una perdida de tiempo, estábamos como media hora ahí viendo el horrible paisaje del lugar, hasta olía peor que la habitación de Orochimaru; paramos nuestro andar al escuchar un grito y como grandes personas solidarias que somos fuimos a averiguar que era ese ruido.

Y encontramos a un chico de cabello rojo asesinando a otro y quitándole el pergamino, luego me di cuenta que en sus ojos reflejaba dolor será porque asesinó; luego de esa sangrienta escena hicimos nuestra fabulosa aparición y nos presentamos y el mismo chico casi nos ataca y luego él y yo empezamos a pelear y luego de un larga pelea él cual ninguno ganó se presentaron sus nombres son: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari.

Y como habíamos peleado el chico me dio su pergamino.

-Nosotros ya tenemos ese pergamino, quédatelo- terminó de hablar mientras me lanzaba el pergamino.

-Muchas gracias Gaara-kun- terminé de decir con una sonrisa y me volteé para irme- Me gustaría volver a pelear contigo-

-Ten lo por seguro- habló mientras volteaba también- Cuídate.

-Ten mucho cuidado Gaara-kun- y cada uno se fue con su equipo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-Así conocí a Gaara-kun- terminó su relato la de cabello negro.- Ya me tengo que ir le prometí a Naruto-baka que iría con él; luego nos vemos Neji-kun, Ten Ten, muy pronto te mejoraras Lee-san- dijo y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

UN tiempo después se encontró con Karin y Suigetsu y los tres se dirigieron al Ichiruka, ahí encontraron a Naruto atragantándose con ramen.

-Hola, Naru-baka ya nos vamos- habló Sakura muy feliz.

-Si amigo enséñanos a ese amigo tuyo, seguro debe ser muy divertido como tú- habló Sui.

-Mi amigo es muy serio- habló mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Es el chico con el que discutías en la primera etapa de os exámenes chunnin- preguntó Karin.

-Si ese mi mejor amigo- dijo muy feliz- Dattebayo!-

-Eso es amistad apache- hablaron Sakura y Sui- Esa es nuestra amistad con la zanahoria- dijeron mientras sonreían y Karin se enojaba.

-jeje mejor es irnos antes que ocura un asesinato aquí- habló Naruto muy nervioso temiendo por las visa de sus amigos.

Sakura, Sui, y Karin estaban caminando por la aldea con su amigo o mejor dicho siendo arrastrados por Naruto, que quería presentarlos a su mejor amigo Sasuke; siguieron siendo arrastrados hasta que encontraron una hermosa casa de dos pisos de color azul.

-Teme traje a los chicos que tu dices que están locos- gritó Naruto a fuera del hogar del mencionado.

*Como que locos, nosotros estamos cuerdos* pensó Karin.* Creo que es por juntarme con este par* mirando a sus compañeros que se querían liberar de Naruto e intentaban morder su mano.*Si es por ello*.

-Oye nosotros no estamos locos- hablaron los tres.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero el teme dice eso- habló en eso se abrió la puerta y se vio a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos ónix.

-Hmp! dobe por qué los traístes a mi casa?- habló muy frío.

-Esas palabras me helaron- dijo Sui.

-Si parece un cubito de hielo- le siguió Sakura.

-Ahí está su apodo Sasuke-cubito de hielo-Uchiha- habló Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa.

-No mejor Sasuke- cubito de hielo-Teme- ahora habló Naruto y los tres siguieron ignorando el aura asesina del chico.

-Chicos mejor cállense- habló Karin un poco temerosa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde Sasuke golpeó a Naruto y Suigetsu dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

-No es justo porque a Hna-chan no la golpeaste, teme- habló Naruto y se sobaba el chinchón que tenía.

Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo, nadie se dio cuenta solo la aludida.

RECUERDO: (Pov Sasuke):

Estábamos buscando nuestro pergamino que nos faltaba y ene eso aparecieron ninjas de otra aldea y empezaron a atacarnos para quitarnos nuestro pergamino en eso uno de ellos hizo una explosión y nos separamos.

Estaba un poco aturdido por la explosión, en eso siento un kunai rozando mi mejilla y dejando un corte, lo empecé a buscar y encontré a todo un equipo y me estaba atacando, eran demasiados y fuertes no podía creer que me estaban ganando y por la explosión y la antigua pelea estaba agotado.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de desmallarme vi a alguien que se puso en frente mío y detuvo el kunai que iba hacia mí, era una chica ce cabello negro y se veía que tenía buen cuerpo; en eso observé como acababa con esos tipos, no los asesinó solo los dejo bien inconscientes, y les quitó el pergaminó.

Y yo creí que lo hacía para ayudarme fie un idiota ella quiere el pergamino, ella se acercó y vi sus ojos de color jade era esa chica llamada Hana y al verla de cerca se veía muy hermosa.

Empezó a curarme en eso escuché como la llamaban y se acercaron el chico de cabello blanco y la chica de cabello rojo; luego de curarme me paré y los vi ella me sonrió y me entregó el pergamino.

-Toma- le lanzó el pergamino- Tú equipo están en ese árbol descansando así que tengan mucha suerte y mucho cuidado.

Y los tres se retiraron pero ante de irse ella volteó y le dio una sonrisa al Uchiha menor y él sin saber porque se la devolvió.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Luego de ese recuerdo él se volteó porque no quería que nadie vea su sonrojo y entró a su hogar y los cinco estuvieron hablando y riéndose de las locuras de Naruto, Sui y Sakura. Hasta que se escuchó que la puerta del hogar se habría dejando ver a varios chicos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas.

-Otooto tienes compañía y yo creía que eras un anti-social- habló Itachi como si eso fuera un milagro.

-Cállate Itachi- dijo muy molesto por avergonzarlo frente a Hana.

-Y quien es este caballero y estas hermosas damas- habló mientras saludaba- Mi pregunta es quién de las dos es la novia de mi otooto-

-Itachi-gritó Sasuke, mientras Naruto y Sui se reían y Sakura miraba a los de la capa con duda y Karin se sonrojaba.

-Es broma hermano, así déjenme presentarles a mis amigo o compañeros- habló mientras se paraba al costado de los demás y así cada uno se fue presentándose hasta que llegó con: el líder

-Mucho gusto soy Hana Sato- habló mientras estiraba su mano.

-Soy Pein Haruno- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la niña.

*Haruno pero si ese es mi apellido, algo anda mal aquí* pensó la de cabello negro.

-Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- habló mirando a todo ese equipo- Son Akatsuki o me equivoco.

-Si mocosa somos akatsuki- habló un albino.

-Mi nombre es Hana, no mocosa- habló desafiándolo con la mirada

-Para mí eres una mocosa- dijo sindarle importancia.

-Pues para mí es un viejo- le dijo y a Hidan se le paró el corazón el viejo si estaba bien joven.

-Mira maldita **** yo estoy joven el único ***** viejo de aquí es el ****** de Kakusu- gritó.

-Maldito albino, no estoy viejo estoy a la flor de mi juventud- gritó y empezó una discusión.

Luego cada uno se fue yendo a su hogar. Karin se fue temprano porque estaba muy roja por el antiguo comentario de Itachi; y Naruto y Sui se fueron a molestar a la gente de ahí.

-Se está haciendo tarde, me retiró- habló Sakura muy cortés.

-Hana quieres almorzar con migo y mi ototo, algún día- habló el Itachi y Sasuke se puso un poco rojo.

-Claro, porque comer la comida de Karin me va a asesinar- dijo y los dos sonrieron- Compadezco a Sui que va a comer con ella, que tal mañana- y los chicos asintieron -luego nos vemos- y desapareció

*Que divertida es esta gente, cada uno está ocupando su lugar en mí, Neji es el primero.* pensó muy feliz.

*Que bonito es el amor* dijo su inner.

*Tú otra vez creí a verte asesinado* molesta* Y porque dices amor*

*No te das cuenta que nos gusta* *Queeeeeee!*

*Te tomé por sorpresa no* habló su inner.

*No me puede gustar Neji o si*

-Mejor me voy a entrenar con Neji- dijo en voz alta- Y para tú información inner no voy porque me guste, voy porque es un gran contrincante- y la gente se quedó viéndole raro porque hablaba sola.

CoNtInUaRa...

Si te gustó no se olviden dejar reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 7:

-Mejor me voy a entrenar con Neji- dijo en voz alta- Y para tú información inner no voy porque me guste, voy porque es un gran contrincante- y la gente se quedó viéndole raro porque hablaba sola. Se dirigía cuando volvió a invocar a su dragón y le dio la orden de que busque información si hubo un clan llamado Haruno.

Se encaminó donde siempre iba a entrenar con Neji, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que él ya estaba ahí esperándolo así que se pusieron a entrenar, luego de eso estaban riéndose por todas las locuras que hacía Sakura. luego se echaron al pasto.

-Sabes hace tiempo que no me rio así- confesó el Hyuga.

-Pero porque?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Hace unos años perdía a alguien muy especial para mí; de ese día no formé amistad con nadie- habló mientras recordaba a la chica de cabellera rosa- Hasta que tú llegaste- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y su corazón se aceleraba.

-Eso significa que soy tu amiga- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hump! si- dijo y se levantó.-Ya tenemos que irnos se hace muy tarde- habló mientras le daba la mano a Sakura para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar. Luego se separaron despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue a entrenar con su equipo, y vio lo poderosos que eran y estuvo feliz, cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde se despidió por que tenía que cambiarse para ir a almorzar con los hermanos Uchiha.

-Aniki no crees que Hana se está tardando mucho- habló Sasuke preocupado.

-Otooto cálamate seguro ya está por venir- dijo con una sonrisa- Es bueno que te preocupes por tu novia.-

-No es mi novia- le gritó haciendo reír a Itachi, le iba a decir que se callara pero tocaron la puerta y fue a atender, cuando lo hizo se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado; Sakura llevaba un vestido que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslo de color jade y una bufanda de color negro le quedaba hermoso.

-Estoy bien Sasuke muchas gracias y tú?- dijo sarcástica -Sasuke no me dejaras pasar- bromeó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ahh.. si pasa- dijo saliendo de su trance.

-jijiijij- rió por lo bajo- pero que te pasa, luego me dices que estoy loca-dijo mientras entraba y Sasuke cerraba la puerta.

-Hana-chan que bien que...- no terminó de decir porque se quedó como su hermano hasta se sonrojo también.

-Que les pasa a ustedes están muy raros- dijo preocupada por sus reacciones.

-A no nada es solo que te ves muy hermosa- habló Itachi saliendo de su trance.

Y después de eso empezaron a almorzar mientras Itachi contaba anécdotas y debes en cuando decía cosa cuando su otooto era un bebé.

Luego de ese gran almuerzo ella se despidió y se fue dejando a los dos hermanos Uchihas flechados.

Sakura caminaba por la aldea y saludaba a la gente, aunque tuviera poco tiempo ahí tenían respeto y cariño a esa niña.

Cuando al frente suyo vio a un chico de cabellos anaranjado, así que fue a saludarlo; cuando estaba con él se sentía feliz y en confianza, aunque solo intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras.

-Hola pein-kun dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Hana-san- habl con respeto.

-Pein-kun, puedo hacerle una pregunta- y asintió- Porqué formó Akatsuki?-

-No se lo dije a nadie, pero contigo me siento en confianza- habló mientras se sentaba en una banca y ella hizo lo mismo- Lo formé por dos cosas la primera porque quiero que haga paz en el mundo y el segundo fue una promesas a mi hermana menor- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

-No sabía que tenía hermana- dijo sorprendida.

-Ella murió hace un tiempo, semanas después mi mejor amigo también murió.

-Lo lamento no lo sabía- dijo apenada- Pero no debe sentirse mal ellos dos lo cuidan desde el cielo; y tiene varios compañeros que lo quieren mucho en ellos estoy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracia Han-san- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pein-kun podría entrenarme dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, pero no solo yo también los akatsuki- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Pein-sensei- dijo ahora muy feliz.

-Te tienes que ganar al decirme sensei- dijo amenazante.

-hai- dijo como militar.

De ese día pasó el tiempo y ahora tocaba dar la última prueba de los exámenes chunnin.

En las gradas estaban los familiares, amigos y sensei de nuestros genins, también estaban los akatsuki sorprendiendo a la gente; Itachi estaba por su otooto y Sakura y los demás solo por Sakura, querían ver como ella les pateaba el trasero a todos, porque ellos la entrenaron y se sorprendieron de lo rápido que aprendía.

-Bien, las reglas de este examen serán las siguientes- Genma dijo; los genin se encontraban en enfrente escuchando, el único que faltaba era Sasuke el cual había sido entrenado por Kakashi y aun no había llegado y eso preocupaba a Naruto e Hikari.

-1, los participantes del combate deberán pelear hasta que su adversario muera o no pueda continuar- todos asintieron- 2, no es necesario ser vencedor, yo evaluare sus tácticas, estrategias empleadas y participación, ¿entendieron?- pregunto, todos volvieron a asentir- bien, el primer combate, será entre Hana Sato y Neji Hyuga- los mencionados se miraron y luego se prepararon, los demás subieron para observar la pelea- ¡comiencen!- el examinador dio la señal.

Primer combate:

Hana Sato vs Neji Hyuga.

Una vez todo listo, estos dieron por comenzada su batalla, en un principio Neji tuvo gran ventaja, gracias a su byakugan, este mediante avanzaba la pelea le relataba a Hana historia de su clan, Sakura lo escuchaba él nunca había hablado de su clan luego de eso ella empezó a usar la técnica que le enseñó Sasori lo de las marionetas. Y muchas técnicas más que terminó derrotando al genio Hyuga.

-Porque después de todo….para mí al menos….no eres un fracaso- dijo con una sonrisa, Neji la miro sorprendido-Tú eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo y le dio la mano.

De esta manera la ganadora indiscutible de la batalla fue Sakura. Hikari, Naruto y los demás festejaron la victoria de su amiga, luego ella se retiró para ver como estaba Neji.

Segundo combate:

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Sabaku no.

Su batalla fue adelantada ya que kankuro decidió retirarse, sorprendiendo a todos, durante el combate temari atacaba al vago con su abanico generando ráfagas de vientos fuertes, este se escondía detrás de un árbol para idear un plan, pero luego atacó y al fin y al cabo se quedó sin chacra y se retiró.

Todos sus amigos solo pensaron en una cosa *Es un gran vago*

Tercer combate:

Sasuke uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara.

El hokague fijo un tiempo límite para qué sasuke llegase antes de que lo descalificasen, naruto y hikari ya se había preocupado, el rubio bajo al campo de batalla y se puso al lado del nara, este lo miro interrogante.

-¡Donde esta ese teme!- Decía el rubio colérico

-¡El tanto estar con kakashi-sensei ya le afecto!- dijo Hana que ya estaba con ellos igual que Neji, todos lo miraban con una gotita en la sien.

-Naruto…cálmate…algún día llegara...- trataba de animar perezosamente al rubio, este lo miro con ojos entrecerrados-auuh….que problemático eres-

5 minutos después….

-Donde estará mi otooto- decía preocupado Itachi.

-Seguro se le pegó el mal hábito de Kakashi- dijo Pein y los demás akatsuki le dieron la razón a su líder.

Shikamaru y Sakura se dormía.

-¡MALDITO TEME! ¡YA VERA, SI LO DESCALIFICAN ME BURLARE EN SU CARA!...JAJAJAJA- gritaba desquiciada mente el rubio, los demás tenían una gota en sus sienes.

-Cállate Naruto, hay gente que quiere dormir- dijo fastidiada Sakura.

-Lo sigo diciendo eres muy problemático- volvió a decir Shikamaru.

_sasuke-kun_...- pensaron todas las chicas que conocían a Sasuke, menos Sakura que se dedicaba a dormir.

Otros 5 minutos después…

Apareció Sasuke y empezó a pelear con él y fue difícil; cuando parecía que Gaara iba a ganar el desapareció.

Luego empezó la invasión.

En toda esa catástrofe en un lugar estaba Gaara transformándose en el Shukaku mientras atacaba a ninjas de la hoja; ahí fue Sakura y al verlo en ese estado le dolió así que en un momento lo abrazó pero él la agarró del cuello y la estampó a un árbol.

-Hana vete no quiero hacert daño- dijo triste.

-No Gaara-kun yo sé que tu puedes contra él- dijo mientras sonreía y en una desconcentración ella perdió la transformación y su cabello se volvió rosado.

-Tú cabello- dijo.

-Este es su verdadero color, pero eso no importa- dijo mientras intentaba respirar.

-Te queda bonito-lo dijo sin pensar.

-Gaara tu dices que eres un mounstruo pero yo no lo creo eres una gran persona un poco cerrada pero eres bueno y yo siempre seré tu amiga- dijo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Luego de eso Sakura y su equipo fueron a buscar al hokage, pero había llegado tarde y lo encontró muerto, se sintió mal pero no lo demostró; todos se sorprendieron al verle ese color de cabello no sabían quien era menos Pein y Neji.

Ella se fue pero antes de irse les dijo acerca de una ninja médico llamada Tsunade.

Y se fueron con Orochimaru, ella tenía un plan y tendría la ayuda de sus compañeros Taka.

Pein y Neji les explicó que esa niña de cabello rosado era hermana y mejor amiga respectivamente Y Gaara dijo que esa niña era Hana.

Todos prometieron traer a Hana Sato o mejor dicho Sakura Haruno a la aldea porque se había metido al corazón de todos ellos.

CoNtInUaRa...

Si te gustó no se olviden dejar reviews.

No creo que sea muy interesante... Pero ya quería llegar al final de los exámenes porque las cosas se van a poner mejores cuando pasen tres años de que ella se fue, ahí habrá muchas emociones, lo lamento si no les gustó el capi.

Así me olvidaba no puse bien la invasión porque todos la conocemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 8:

Tres años…

Tres años habían pasado de la partida de Sakura Haruno…

Dejando una marca en las persona que ella conoció...

Pero ese año habrían encuentros esperados e inesperados…

...

En un cuarto oscuro, donde el único lugar es alumbrado por una lámpara salida del techo que parpadea constantemente, observamos 10 figuras paradas alrededor de una mesa, escuchando a su líder dar las indicaciones de su próxima misión.

-No me interesa si llegan a morir, su único objetivo será capturar al shukaku y traerlo a la guarida que está entre Suna y Konoha en el país del rio- dijo una voz amenazante, proveniente de una silueta femenina parada enfrente de la mesa de reunión. Los demás solo se limitaban a estar en silencio y escuchar-Una vez lo hallan capturado, comenzaremos con el proceso de sellado… ¿alguna duda?...- en sus últimas palabras elevo su tono de voz a uno más fuerte, durante unos segundos en silencio donde solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros en el exterior, prosiguió- bien, Aniki, Daideri... ¡largo!…- dos de las siluetas desaparecieron del lugar, sin protestar, ni chistar- los demás, esperaran hasta tener al biju y realizaremos el Jutsu de sellado- todos asintieron, y de esta manera el individuo que daba las órdenes se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

...

**En Konoha.**

En la cima de un poste, se observa a un rubio alto, ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla, de vestimenta naranja y negra, observar toda la aldea de Konoha.

Él se fue de aldea por esos tres años para volverse más fuerte y traer a esa niña que le dio animo en ser Hokage; cuando una persona lo conocía y decía eso se reían de él, pero ella no, ella le sonrió y le dijo que lo lograría.

- _No ha cambiado nada_…- pensaba mientras recorría su mirada por el bello paisaje- ¡_oh!, pero si es el rostro de la vieja Tsunade!_- miraba con asombro la cara de la rubia que había sido añadida al monumento hokage.

-Naruto-kun?- una voz femenina habló, él aludido volteó y vio a su compañera de equipo, estaba más grande y bonita.

-Hola Hikari-chan cuanto tiempo! Dattebayo!-gritó el rubio mientras bajaba del poste y abrazaba a su amiga.-Y dime como has estado tú y el teme-

-Naruto-kun yo e entrenado con la hokage y Sasuke-kun con Itachi-san, seguro ahora están en un campo de entrenamiento-habló la chica un poco sonrojada recordando al Uchiha.

-Que esperamos, hay que joderle al teme!- habló mientras arrastraba a Hikari hacia los campos de entrenamiento, luego de una larga caminata llegaron y se veía a los dos Uchiha teniendo una gran pelea y se quedaron viendo hasta que terminaron.

-Teme ahora yo te patearé el trasero! Dattebayo!-dijo mientras iba con él.

-Otooto me voy, chau Naruto e hikari- dijo mientras desaparecía en un Puft!

-Vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado Teme!-habló Naruto.

-Verás que aún soy más fuerte que Dobe-habló y empezaron una pelea, e Hikari solo vaía fascinada como su amigo y su amor platónico peleaban.

...

**Con Akatsuki:**

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban en misión, cuidando aldeas diferentes en grupo de dos, pero esos grupos eran algo disfuncional porque algunos se llevaban mal pero al líder no le importo, el dijo "Lo que importa es que trabajen en equipo" eso dijo y tenía razón el equipo cuando peleaba junto eran grandes.

Veamos como le van a cada grupo:

**Hidan y Kakusu: Esttaban en una aldea lejana vigilando.**

-Malditas y **** aves nunca dejan de cantar ****** les daré sacrificio para Jashin-sama- gritó el albino.

-Ya empezaste a gritar, y todavía con unas estúpidas aves eres un idiota no ves que son inofensivas- habló el avaro de la organización.

-T ***** de ****, no me vas a callar y esas son unas es***** ratas con alas- maldecía Hidan.

-Callate, y entiende por una **** ves que tu dio no existe- Kakusu ya se enojo.

Hidan iba a gritarle por insultar a su dios pero no pudo por que una de esas ratas con alas se cagó y le cayó en la cabeza de Kakusu.

-Jajajaja Jashin-sama s te castigó jajaja- no paraba de reírse de su compañero.

-Eres un ****- y entre risas e insultos empezaron a ir hasta su hogar el cual era en Konoha.

**Itachi y Kisame: Ellos están en Konoha.**

Itachi después de entrenar con su hermano y ver al rubio decidió darles tiempo para que estén hablando, entrenando o mejor peleando; se estaba dirigiendo a su casa e ignoraba olímpicamente a las mujeres que se sonrojaban con su sola presencia, en paz caminaba hasta.

-Itachi!- gritaron su nombre y el se paró, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Que quieres Kisame- dijo mientras lo veía ponerse a su lado y volvió a caminar.

-Es que solo imaginé que querías que te acompañe porque estás muy solo- habló mientras miraba al frente y veía como las mujeres estaban sonrojadas mirándolo.- Y como yo soy alguien carismático, con una gran personalidad, y muy apuesto; si te fijas veras a las chicas que se sonrojan con solo ver mi ser- habló erróneamente Kisame.

-Claro- dijo Itachi aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

-Vamos a comer- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a las chicas.

-Comeremos dangos-

-Pero es que siempre comemos eso, hay que variar-

-E dicho que comeremos dango- dijo con una voz de ultra-tumba.

-Por eso digo comeremos dango.

**Sasori y Deidara: Estaban regresando a la aldea, pero todavía les faltaba como unos días.**

-El arte es eterno- dijo firme un chico de cabello rojo.

-No es efímero- dijo el que estaba a su costado muy enojado- Cuando va a entender Sasori-dana.

-Nunca porque es eterno-habló muy enojado ahora.

-No sabes nada del arte porque es efímero.- ahora gritó.

-Yo sé más del arte que tú, mocoso- dijo enojado

-No soy ningún mocoso- habló y luego se puso, triste porque así le decían a Sakura mocosa- Recuerda que Sakura-chan decía que el arte es abstracto- dijo melancólicamente.

-Esa mocosa tampoco sabe nada del arte- dijo en un tono triste.

**...**

**Guarida de Orochimaru:**

Se veía a una chica de cabellos rosados que le llegaban hasta los hombros, unos hermosos ojos jade y a sus 16 años tenía un cuerpo envidiable por varias mujeres y lujurioso por los hombre.

-Cada vez me vuelvo más poderosa si sigo así podré ejecutar mi plan a la perfección- dijo mientras sonreía.-Done habrán quedado Sui y la zanahoria- dijo melaancolicamente.

Luego de ese pensamiento se fue a una habitación donde había varios archivos acerca de los experimentos de Orochimari y ahí averiguó donde estaban sus compañeros, pero hubo uno el cual la sorprendió era de un chico que tenía como una doble personalidad.

-Juugo- dijo en un susurro- Podría servirme también- habló y se retiró y se fue a entrenar otra vez, faltaba poco para que se cumpla su plan.

...

**Suna:**

Luego de una gran batalla el cual el Kasekage perdió fue secuestrado por dos mujeres, y su hermano Kankuro intentó ayudarlo pero le ganaron y lo terminaron envenenando.

Y fueron enviados el nuevo equipo Kakashi y al equipo Gai a salvar al Kasekage, junto con una señora de edad mayor llamada Chiyo; ellos encontraron su guarida pero tenía un sello y el equipo Gai lo sacó pero aparecieron clones de ellos mismos y tuvieron que pelear así que el Kakashi y Chiyo estaban ellos solo con la peleas.

-Gaara-sama- dijo Chiyo en un susurro al ver a su Kasekage muerto y encima de él estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos con una sonrisa.

-Tú maldita, como pudiste hacerle eso a Garaa- dijo Naruto enojado.

Cuando iban a atacar aparecieron Sasori que saludo a su abuela con una inclinación de cabeza; y Deidara; la chica de cabellos rojizos desapareció con el kasekage dejando a otra mujer que estaba encapuchada.

-Ustedes vallan por el cuerpo del Kasekage, nosotros nos encargamos de la otra.- dijo Deidara serio y así se hizo.

Luego de una persecución la llegaron rodear y la iban asesinar pero la chica fue más lista y por su gran velocidad terminó escapando; por otro lado Deidara y Sasori ya estaban ganándole a la mujer y ella como ninja de rango S, sabía que la iban a interrogar y terminó suicidándose para no decir nada de la organización, pero dijo algo importante para ellos.

- ¿Sabes?... pronto voy a morir, y te voy a dar información sobre orochimaru ¿es lo que quieres? ¿No? -Sasori y Deidara estaban sorprendidos porque con eso encontrarían a Orochiamriu y a Sakura- considéralo una recompensa por vencerme-

-¿Que es?- la miraba expectante.

-Dentro de diez días, ve al puente que está entre el cielo y la tierra en el país de la hierba, un s-subordinado mío se encontrara con orochimaru- los dos abrieron sus ojos de par en par- teníamos q-que encontrarse ahí- luego su cuerpo cayó muerto.

Luego de eso la abuela Chiyo dio su vida por Gaara y Sasori estuvo triste pero sabía que ahora su abuela se encontraba con sus padres.

La información le dieron a su líder y a la Hokage y decidieron que los que irían serían Pein, Konan, pero ellos iban a estar camuflados para atacar en el momento justo; Neji él fue porque Pein sabía que su hermana lo consideraba su mejor amigo; y el equipo Kakashi junto con un ambu de la raíz llamado Sai.

CoNtInUaRa...

Merece reviews...

Y gracias a todos que dejan su comentario porque dan ganas de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 9:

La información le dieron a su líder y a la Hokage y decidieron que los que irían serían Pein, Konan, pero ellos iban a estar camuflados para atacar en el momento justo; Neji él fue porque Pein sabía que su hermana lo consideraba su mejor amigo; y el equipo Kakashi junto con un ambu de la raíz llamado Sai.

No los iba a acompañar su sensei por que.

**FLASH BACK:**

-Ah! ¡Tomen eso! ¡He llegado primero!- habló la bestia verde de Konoha, levanto su puño en son de victoria con su aspecto todo sudoroso y asqueroso, lamentablemente Kakashi quien había sido cargado por Gai desde Suna ahora estaba estrellado en el suelo y con estrellitas dando vuelta sobre su cabeza.

A los segundos Lee llegaba cargando el equipaje de todos, ya que Neji y Naruto no había cedido a su petición de ser cargado- ¡Eh llegado en segundo lugar gay-sensei!-gritó emocionado.

-No, no, no- puso su manos en su cadera tomando formato de jarra- Lee lamento decírtelo pero llegaste tercero, Kakashi ha llegado segundo- un aura oscura rodeo a lee, y siguió su camino con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- lo siento pero debes esforzarte mas-

Neji, tenten, naruto e hikari llegaron momentos después, estos dos últimos se horrorizaron de ver a su sensei tumbado en el suelo y delirando.

-¡kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- llego al lado de su sensei que aun seguía inconsciente- ¡despierte kakashi-sensei!-

- ¿ma…mi?...- abría sus ojos confundido.

- uy, esa caída sí que le afecto-

- ¿Quién ha golpeado a Kakashi de ese modo?- miraba a cada uno acosadoramente dijo el otro sensei.

- ¡TU!- lo apuntaron la mayoría, menos Neji.

- ¡¿yo?! Eso es imposible…- se hizo el desentendido y se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar.

- vamos kakashi-sensei levántese…-ayudaba al enmascarado a pararse pasando su brazo sobre su hombro.

- hay que llevarlo a un hospital- dijo el serio del grupo.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia su nuevo destino, el hospital.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Solo recordarlo a todos le salía una gota estilo anime.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari y Neji estaban esperando a los que lo acompañarían, luego de unos minutos aparecieron dos hombres de cabello negro uno con una sonrisa falsa y el otro con unos ojos raros; todo el equipo se llevo mal con el chico de sonrisas falsas, pero el líder los calmaba.

Después de un largo camino donde encontraron el espía de Aniki era un chico de cabello gris y lentes llamado Kabuto, ellos lo conocían porque al momento de la invasión de hace tres años él apareció y se presentó; luego descubrieron que eso era una trampa para la tal Aniki en ese momento salió Orchimaru; la pelea la dividieron; Orochimaru contra Neji y Naruto y por el otro lado Kabuto contra Sasuke e Hikari. En eso los el grupo de orochimaru iba a escapar pero el chico llamado Sai les dijo que tenía información de parte de Danzo y decidieron llevárselo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lllegaron a la guarida y mientras más entraban encontraron a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, se le notaba molesta.

-Orochimaru me dijiste que me enseñarías una nueva técnica- habló molesta, luego fijó su vista al chico que estaba atrás- Hola quien eres?- dijo y se dirigió al frente del chico.

-Mi nombre es Sai y los chicos me hablaron de ti Sakura Haruno- dijo con una sonrisa falsa y la chica también la devolvió.

-Ne... Orochimaru que hace aquí.- preguntó en forma aburrida la chica.

-Tiene información valiosa, así que no lo puedes asesinar- dijo serio mientras desaparecía de ahí, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Seguro fue a hacer cosas pervertidas con Kaburo jijiji- se río la chica.

Sai la miró extraño porque pensó que la chica tendría que ser mala y sádica pero no parecía así.

-Y dime te vas a quedar, porque este lugar es muy aburrido- dijo mientras lo jalaba hasta una de las habitaciones.- Este será tu cuarto mi habitación está al fondo por si acaso, siente cómodo Sai- luego de eso desapareció dejando al chico sorprendido.

Luego de un rato llegaron Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari y Yamato, encontraron primero a Sai. Decidieron un poco dudosos al darle un segunda oportunidad mientras buscaban Sai fue directo donde Sakura le dijo estaba su habitación.

-Porque te uniste a Orochimaru- dijo mientras la veía.

-Se que ya están acá los de Konoha, y eso no te incumbe- luego de eso se escuchó una explosión de esa misma habitación.

Los demás llegaron y vieron a Sai y estaban a punto de matarlo porque pensaron que los iba a traicionar, pero luego una voz ultra-timba los sacó de ese labor de acabar con las risas falsas.

-Ninjas de Konoha- habló y todos voltearon y vieron a la chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade estaba muy hermosa.

-Sakura-chan ven con nosotros, somos tú familia y ahí está tú hermano- habló Naruto esperanzado.

-Lo lamento necesito a Orochimaru para cumplir mi plan- dijo seria mientras se volteaba.

-Que plan hablas- dijo Neji la miraba ya no era la niña con la cual siempre jugaba, no ahora era toda una mujer.

-Eso no le incumbe- en eso aparecieron Pein Y konan y entre todos empezaron a pelear.

Pein y Neji peleaban con Sakura mientras los demás peleaban con Kabuto y Orochimaru.

-Imoto piénsalo, ven con nosotros- dijo Pein mientras esquivaba un puño directo a su rostro.

-Si Sakura vamos estaremos todos, somos tus amigos- dijo Neji ahora mientras esquivaba unos kunais.

-No voy a regresar a esa aldea tengo mejores planes- dijo seria mientras seguía atacando.

-Sabes que Orochimaru quiere apoderarse de tú cuerpo- habló Pein.

-Si, y no me importa si cumple mi plan- habló luego desapareció y se encontró con Orochimaru y Kabuto y desaparecieron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los chicos regresaron con un semblante triste porque no consiguieron su cometido y cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Él que salió perjudicado fue el líder porque todos sus subordinados creían que iba a regresar a la mocosa como ellos la llamaban, y cuando les dijo que no lo consiguió todos se enojaron y mucho; y por orden de Danzo ella entró al libro Bingo así que a todos los ninjas ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer cuando la vean, asesinarla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De eso pasó un tiempo y Sakura ya había asesinado al ex-sannin; y después se dirigió donde estaba Kabuto y lo terminó matando también, luego agarró una carpeta donde decían donde se encontraban las guaridas de Orochimaru y decidió reencontrarse con su antiguo equipo.

Ella se dirigió a uno de su laboratorios del Pedófilo como ella lo llamaba y encontró una cápsula y sacó al primero que estaba en su lista.

-Suigetsu- dijo muy seria mientras veía como el chico que antes era agua se formaba a un albino de ojos violeta.

-Sakura, ya mataste a Orochi-pedofy-gay- dijo también serio.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir,

-Genial ya me estaba cansando de tenerlo siempre por ahí- dijo con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Y que vamos a hacer ahora- dijo mientras los dos se dirigían a fuera de la guarida.

-Ten paciencia Sui, todavía nos falta gente-dijo. Después de buscar la espada de Zabusa porque Sui lo necesitaba fueron a otra guarida.

-No entiendo porque reunimos a la zanahoria- dijo Suigetsu muy molesto.

-Porque cuando éramos equipo éramos los mejores-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos.

-Si pero ella es fiel a Orochimaru- dijo serio.

Luego al llegar Karin decidió unirse a ellos y después fueron a buscar al tal Juugo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Para que nos mandó a llamar vie..- calló el rubio- digo Tsunade-sama- dijo Naruto, a su costado estaban su equipo y también Neji con Pein.

-Los llamé para informarles que Sakura Haruno acaba de asesinar a Orochimaru- dijo Tsunade seria.

-Eso significa que ya regresará- habló emociomado el rubio y sus compañeros estaban felices.

-No Naruto, en la información también decía que la vieron con una chica de cabello rojo y otro albino, parece que está formando un equipo- habló.

-Cabello rojo? esa no era la tal Karin- dijo Hikari y todos recordaron a la chica- y el albino el tal Suigetsu- y también recordaron todas sus locuras y se pusieron triste

-Pero para que formar un equipo?- todos se pusieron a pensar en eso Pein habló

-Sakura dijo que tenía planes-

-De que planes hablará- pero aunque pensaron nunca llegaron a algo coherente.

Y se fueron retirando, pero prometieron que la traerían de vuelta con todos esos amigos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ya chicos los he juntado para formar un equipo llamado Taka- eso emocionó a Sui.

-Si! volveremos a hacer Taka- dijo emocionado.-Pero con que objetivo.

-Por primera vez piensas - le dijo Karin con burla y Sakura se puso a reir.

-Lo que hará Taka es...- después de conversarlo un rato todos aceptaron.

-Listo mundo conocerán al poderoso equipo Taka- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Suigetsu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había un equipo de búsqueda, que consistía en el equipo 7, y el equipo de Gai y los akatsuki, ya había pasado como un mes y no los encontraban, aunque les llegó la noticia de que había destruido a uno de Loto Rojo era la misma chica que había secuestrado a Gaara.

**En otro lugar:**

**-**Maldición esa batalla si que estuvo, genial- dijo animada.

-Ash! Sakura deja de moverte tengo que terminar de curar tus heridas- habló molesta

-Callate zanahoria, acaso no viste esa gran pelea- dijo Sakura orgullosa de la pelea.

-Si la vi y era algo estúpido, solo peleaste porque asesino al kasekague- dijo

-Porque crees eso- le dijo indignada.

-Ya no importa, y cuando comenzaremos con el plan- dijo terminando de curarla.

-Solo falta un paso- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de eso se fueron de la cueva donde se habían puesto a curar las heridas y siguieron caminando.

Pasó medio mes y Taka se encontró con su hermano.

-Sakura deja de ser una niña y regresa- dijo molesto.

-No soy una niña hermano, sé cuidarme sola- dijo con superioridad- Taka sigan buscando al objetivo- dijo en voz de mandato y todos se retiraron dejándolos solos.

-Porque lo haces- dijo molesto.

-Te contaré mi plan, hermanito..-Pasaron dos horas en eso apareció de nuevo el equipo taka diciendo que el objetivo se acercaba.

Luego vieron a un chico con una capa negra con un loto rojo y una máscara de color naranja.

-Tú eres Sakura Haruno- dijo mirándolo.

-Si y que quieres?

-Quiero que te unas a mi organización- dijo con una voz que asustó a su equipo.

-Ella no lo hará - dijo Pein, poniéndose al frente de ella.

-Callate- le dijo Sakura y luego de una batalla dejó el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida, siendo visto por ellos y una chica de cabellos azules que le salían lágrimas y se fue, nadie se percató de su presencia o eso parecía.

-No creía que matarías a tú propio hermano- dijo sorprendido, - Te uniras a mi organización?-

-Si pero mi equipo también y ellos solo me servirán a mí- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Entendido- y los cinco se fueron dejando el cuerpo tirado.

CoNtInUaRa...

Merece reviews...

Y gracias a todos que dejan su comentario porque dan ganas de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.

Sé que no hau mucho NejiSaku, pero el próximo capítulo lo habrá, lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 10:

-No creía que matarías a tú propio hermano- dijo sorprendido, - Te uniras a mi organización?-

-Si pero mi equipo también y ellos solo me servirán a mí- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Entendido- y los cinco se fueron dejando el cuerpo tirado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- habló la quinta a una chica de cabello azul con una flor de origami.

-Si Tsunade-sama, yo los vi, esa mató a Pein- dijo mirando el piso- Su propia hermana lo mató- dijo enojada haciendo puños con su mano dejando los nudillos blancos.

La hokage vio como esa chica, la única mujer de la organización Akatsuki lloraba, por la muerte de un ser amado; y el que lo asesino fue alguien que entró al corazón de muchos aldeanos de Konoha, Tsunade no podía creerlo porque le contaron tantas cosas buenas de esa niña que la encontraba difícil saber quehabía asesinado a su único familiar.

-Konan informales esto a tú equipo y yo lo haré con los novatos y el equipo Gai.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- dijo y desapareció dejando a la hokage sola, luego mando a un Ambu a llamar a los chicos.

Después de unos minutos cada uno fue llegando, hasta que estuvieron todos.

-Vieja porque nos mandaste a llamar, tienes información acerca de Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio.

-No me digas vieja!- gritó.- Y si tengo nueva información de Haruno- dijo seria mirándolos a todos- Sakura acaba de asesinar a Pein líder de Akatsuki- eso dejo a todos sorprendidos- Ya no creo que regrese a la aldea, así que háganse a la idea de que ella es una ninja renegada-

Se fueron pero no podían creer que ella asesinó a Pein, no lo creían debía a ver algo pero no lo entendían.

Konan les contó a los akatsuki y nadie le creyó, no creían que la mocosa fuera capaz de lago tan atroz, esa niña tierna y amble que conocieron no pudo transformarse en eso, y siguieron con el plan de buscarla y traerla a la aldea lo que quería su líder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Jajajajaja zanahoria eres muy lenta- reía una chica de cabellos rosados con un chico albino, siendo perseguidos por Karin que se estaba transformando en medusa; Juugo está sentando alimentando a las aves y debes en cuando miraba a su equipo y soltaba risitas discretas por sus locuras.

-Son unos idiotas cuando ponga mis manos en su ser, ya lo verán- decían enojada una ¿chica de cabellos azul?

-Karin te queda espantoso ese colo, creo que ningún color te favorece -decía por su trabajo Suigetsu.

-Son...- fue interrumpida por una chica de cabello negro que le tapaba un ojo su flequillo.

-Tienen una misión, busquen algunos pergaminos, tomen- les dio un papel donde estaba toda la información de su misión después de leerlo sonrieron y se fueron.

En Suna se encontraba el kasekage mirando su aldea, aún no podía creer que Sakura asesino a su hermano, de que esa información le llegó pasó un mes y ya nadie sabía que pasó con ella después de eso.

-No creo lo que me dijeron, Sakura tú eres la persona más amable y bondadosa que llegué a conocer, es imposible lo que me dijeron- habló enojado.

Recordaba como la conoció en los exámenes chunnin y lo nervioso que se ponía al verla, eran momentos hermosos aquellos.

-Kasekage-sama unos ninjas entraron por su vestimenta sabemos que son de Loto Rojo y se llevan pergaminos- dijo un shinobi alarmado- no podemos detenerlos son muy poderosos.

-Allá voy- dijo y se fue a la entrada de la aldea

Cuando llegó vio cuatro capas color negra y capas roja, lo que lo sorprendió es que uno tenía el cabello rosado.

-Sakura- susurró el kasekage mirándola y la chica volteó y le dio una sonrisa.

-Gaara- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Que hace el gran Kasekage, si no pudiste asesinar a Daideri, no me aras daño a mí- dijo confiada y se fue a atacar a Gaara, ella activó su rinnegan y con sus demás cuerpo gracias a Orochimaru lo venció.

-Al fin volvimos a pelear- dijo mientras se acercaba a él- No todo es lo que parece- dijo y desapareció dejándolo con esas ultimas palabras.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Anciana toma los pergaminos que nos mandaste a traer- dijo Sakura y Suigetsu se reía por como se refería a la líder de esa organización.

-Ella varias veces te a dicho que no la llames así- dijo enojado la chica.

-Idiota cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así- gritó enojada una chica de cabello rubio, y de unos ojos con el rinnnegan; y de buen cuerpo.

-Jajajaja Aiko están divertido hacerte enojar- dijo Suigetsu.

-Todos ustedes son unos idiotas- dijo molesta la chica- Y no estoy vieja tengo 20 años, estoy a la flor de mi juventud-

-Si claro- hablaron con sarcasmo- Nos podrías contar acerca de como se formo Loto Rojo- dijo Sakura y los chicos asintieron.

-Porque no, vamos a mi habitación ahí les contaré todo-y los cinco se fueron.

Pasó unos días más cuando Aiko dijo que era momento de atrapar al chico del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Van el equipo Taka y yo - dijo ella mientras los demás asentían.

Se fueron a Konoha donde se encontraba el chico Kyubi.

-Cuál es el plan- dijeron Sui, Karin.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí o sino lastimaríamos a los civiles- dijo Aiko aunque no lo pareciera ella tenía un buen corazón.

-Si secuestramos a alguien que le caiga bien- argumentó Sui.

-Hikari- dijo en susurro la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

Luego de ese comentario atraparon a la chica con facilidad, porque le ganaban en cantidad y se la llevaron a la cueva donde se encontraban los demás. Le mandaron un mensaje y como lo tenían previsto él vino y con su equipo.

Sakura agarró a Hikari que estaba amarrada y se la lanzó a Karin y ella se puso a correr con la chica; Suigetsu, Juugo y Sakura se pusieron a pelear con Loto Roja ante la mirada de incredulidad del equipo 7, porque pensaron que la había traicionado.

Empezó una pelea el cual por las justas salen, gracias a Aiko que se fue con el equipo 7 y Taka.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al llegar a Konoha los escoltaron a la torre de la Hokage, el cual estaba tomando su sake a escondidas.

-Vieja! Regresaron con nosotros- grito emocionado Naruto entrando haciendo que Tsunade guarde rápido su sake.

Luego vio al equipo Taka, y una chica con el rinnegan. Después de unas largas discusiones por parte de todos decidieron que mañana los calificarían para ver en que nivel de ninja van a ir.

Todos estaban caminando por la aldea; cuando vieron a un chico de ojos perlados y cabello castaño amarrado.

-Neji-kun- gritó Sakura al verlo a lo lejos, dejando a unos celosos Sasuke, Sui y Naruto.

Cuando Neji escuchó esa voz la miró correr hacia él, con una gran sonrisa y ella se lanzó a sus brazos que él extendió al verla correr y por falta de equilibrio y por la sorpresa se cayeron los dos Sakura arriba de Neji con una sonrisa y Neji sonrojado

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y recordaron cuando eran niños y una promesa.

_" Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar, Neji-kun "_

_" Si Sakura-chan es una promesa " _

Sakura terminó súper sonrojada y Neji también pero volteó a un costado para que nadie lo vea.

CoNtInUaRa...

Merece reviews...

Y gracias a todos que dejan su comentario porque dan ganas de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.

De a partir el próximo capítulo habrá más romance y celos Muajajajaja( risa malévola ); así también contaré acerca del plan de Sakura.

Sé que dicen que publico muy lento, es que mi vieja me dice que no pase mucho en la compu, play, celular y todo eso así que me deja una hora al día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 11:

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y recordaron cuando eran niños y una promesa.

_" Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar, Neji-kun "_

_" Si Sakura-chan es una promesa " _

Sakura terminó súper sonrojada y Neji también pero volteó a un costado para que nadie lo vea, los dos se pararon y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-Sakura que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido, pero feliz a la vez.

-Qué no quieres tenerme aquí- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas falsas.

-No, no es eso me sorprende porque estas en el libro bingo y asesinaste a Pein.- dijo mirándola, no demostraría debilidad frente a los demás.

-Ahhh eso, mañana te lo explicaré, igual que a los demás- dijo guiñándole, y retirándose- Neji-kun nos vemos mañana- y se fue con el equipo 7 y Taka junto con Aiko que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo.

Taka y Aiko se quedaron a vivir en un pequeño departamento, que solo tenía dos habitaciones y una pequeña cocina con dos sillas. En el techo se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade.

-Ve - le dijo al dragón que tenía un mensaje para alguien que no se encontraba en Konoha.

Después bajo y se puso a cenar con sus compañeros hasta:

-A dormir, se ha dicho-dijo Aiko mirándolos a todos.

-Abuela porque te tendríamos que hacer caso ya no eres nuestra líder- dijo Sakura molesta porque no le gustaba que la trataran como bebé.

-Maldita mocosa- gritó para intentar golpearla y estamparla en la pared pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo.

-Jejeje tan fácil es hacerte enojar- dijo Sui con una sonrisa.

-Creo que Aiko-chan tiene razón debemos descansar para mañana-habló Karin apoyando a la pobre mujer que estaba diciendo que no era vieja.

-Hmp! ella tiene razón- habló Sakura -Como dormiremos solo hay dos habitaciones.

Al final decidieron dormir Sui y Juugo pero en la mitad de la cama pusieron almohadas para que no aparezcan al día siguiente en una posición comprometedora; en la otra habitación estaban normal las tres chicas durmiendo pero en la media noche Sakura las botó a las dos al piso y ella la iban a golpear pero por el sueño se quedaron dormidas.

Era una mañana normal en la aldea Konoha todo estaba en paz y armonía.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- gritó alguien en un pequeño departamento rompiendo la paz de esa aldea.

-Maldita zanahoria hay gente que quiere dormir- gritó Sui golpeando la pared para que se callaran.

-La zana... digo Karin tiene razón- dijo Aiko mientras se paraba y se vestía rápidamente.

Luego de eso todos se vistieron y desayunaron algo que hizo Aiko porque o si comían algo de Karin morirían en el camino, y eso era lo último que querían acabar con sus preciadas vidas.

Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento y los nueve novatos con sus respectivos sensei (creo que está de más decir que Kakashi todavía no llega) y el equipo Gay con Tsunade estaban ahí esperándolos.

Cada joven y sensei saludaron aunque con un poco de desconfianza porque la de cabello rosado fue asesina del líder de Akatsuki.

-Llegaron tarde- dijo molesta por el retraso de los chicos.

-Yoo- apareció Kakashi en ese momento y Tsunade lo miró con rabia porque también llegó tarde.

-Vamos vieja no se altere- dijo Sakura mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia y esquivando dos golpes que iban hacia ella.

-No me digas vieja- gritaron Tsunade y Aiko.

-Abuela tú eres Abuela- dijo Sakura mirándola y luego miró a Tsunade- Y tú vieja eres vieja- terminó de hablar y antes de que ocurra un asesinato ahí aparecieron Akatsuki y cuando vieron a Sakura fueron y la abrazaron.

-Cerezo/ mocosa/ cabeza de chicle/Saku-chan- fue algunos e los saludos por parte de los chicos con capas negras y nubes rojas.

-Hola chicos como han estado- dijo feliz pero en eso un kunai le rozó la mejilla dejando un hilo de sangre.

-Tú maldita, p*** mataste a Nagato- dijo molesta y con lágrimas Konan.- Y yo te mataré a ti- habló y se fue corriendo con un kunai donde estaba ella pero en ese momento todos los akatsuki se interpusieron igual que Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Aiko y Taka.

-Lárguense de ahí, no ven que aré justicia, asesinando a esta h*** de p***!- dijo/gritó Konan.

-Konan si la asesinas, asesinaras a un ninja de Konoha y tu sabes que esos traición- dijo Tsunade.

-Como que ninja de Konoha?!- gritó alterada la mujer.

-Si Konan, ella y sus compañeros ahora son ninja de Konoha o sino porque estarían aquí y no son atacados- volvió a hablar Tsunade.

Konan estaba en shock sentía que la aldea la cual había arriesgado la vida la estaba traicionando y lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Son unos...- no terminó de hablar porque alguien atrás de ella la interrumpió.

-Konan- dijo una voz varonil pero al mismo tiempo suave que a todos los presentes los hizo voltear para ver de quien se trataba y se quedaron de piedra en frente de ellos estaba el mismísimo líder de Akatsuki Nagato Haruno o conocido como Pein el líder.

-Na..Nagato- dijo Konan con los ojos cristalinos pero ahora de felicidad de que su único amor estaba frente suyo vivo.-Estás vivo- dijo y se lanzó en sus brazos.

-Un fantasma - dijeron Gay, Lee y Naruto; y los presentes se cayeron estilo anime por las tonterías de sus compañeros.

-Idiotas - fue lo que dijeron todos.

-Pero como es posible si yo te vi morir- preguntó Konan y todos también tenían esa pregunta.

-Eso es fácil cuñis- dijo en broma Sakura asiendo sonrojar a Konan y Pein.-El cuerpo que asesiné era un cuerpo ya muerto, fue uno de los cuerpos de Pein solo que lo transformamos usando su sangre por eso sentiste el chacra de mi hermano en él- dijo feliz Sakura.-Me crees capaz de asesinara a mi hermano- dijo Sakura ahora triste- Eso significa que no me conoces.

-Sakura, lo lamento por todo lo que te dije- habló mientas la abrazaba y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Así que Taka y Aiko son perdonados porque al fin y al cabo no hicieron daño a nadie- habló Tsunade y todos asintieron- Pero igual van a hacer vigilado por Ambus; Sakura y Aiko vana hacer junnin y los su equipo será chunnin;-habló y les entregó su banda de la aldea- ahora los pondré con un equipo para que aprendan algunas cosas y harán misiones de rango C y D- terminó de hablar.

-Vieja como que C y D?- preguntó enojada Sakura esquivando otro golpe.

-Si Tsunade creo que estamos capacitados para misiones más complicadoa- habló respetuosamente Aiko.

-Por el momento tendrán esas misiones- dijo seria Tsunade y ya nadie quiso darle la contra.

-Como que un gran ninja como yo- dijo Suigetsu señalándose así misno- está al mismo nivel que está zanahoria- dijo indignado.

-Eres...- y Karin lo mandó a volar con un golpe, dejando a todos con una gota de sudorb.

-Gua zanahoria te superaste esta vez- dijo Sakura mientras miraba por donde se fue volando su amigo.

-Por el momento Taka va a estar con el equipo de Gay- habló Tsunade- y Aiko con Akatsuki, porque tienes que ser poderosa para haber sido líder de Loto Rojo- con eso se fue Tsunade a su torre.

-Genial misiones de clase C y D-habló con sarcasmo Suigetsu que regresaba sobándose la cabeza.

Después de eso se fueron a divertirse todos los jóvenes y cada uno se fue yendo a su hogar. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron un poco tarde, pero Taka se tuvo que ir con el equipo Gay para su entrenamiento.

Se encontraron con la bestia verde y sus discípulos ya ahí y los cuatro se fueron a entrenar.

-Vamos den 200 vueltas por toda la aldea y que la flama de la juventud brille en ustedes- gritó Gay muy emocionado y todos empezaron a correr.

-200 vueltas- gritó Suigetsu mientras corría- Ya ni Orochy-pedofy-gay nos hacía correr así- dijo mientras los demás asentían con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y esto es lo que aguantan todos los días.- habló Sakura a Neji.

-Si, pero luego te acostumbras- habló el Hyuga.

-Pero son 200 vueltas!- gritó alterada la ojos jade.

-Cansada- retó el Hyuga a Sakura haciéndole enojar.

-No estoy cansada- habló mientras se ponía a correr; al frente de ellos estaba Lee diciendo cosas de la llama de la juventud, atrás el equipo Taka hablando de lo cansado del ejercicio y por último Ten Ten que miraba como Neji hablaba algo feliz con la chica Haruno y eso la hizo enojar y algo crecía dentro de ella ... celos...

Luego de un gran entrenamiento, los llamaron diciendo que tenían una misión.

-Genial a quien tenemos que exterminar- hablaba feliz Suigetsu porque ya quería una misión.

-No sé pero tiene que ser buena, o sino pasar a robar pergaminos o algo- dijo Sakura.

-Pero nosotros no solo tenemos misiones de rango C y D- habló Karin paralizando a todos porque era verdad y luego siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre.

Cunado llegaron vieron a Tsunade bebiendo sake como siempre.

-Vieja deja de beber y dinos nuestra misión- habló Sakura.

-Ya te dije que no me digas vijea- gritó Tsunade- Y su misión es escoltar a un señor que es vendedor de armas será un misión de rango C- habló.

-Como que misión de rango C?!- dijeron alterados Sui, Lee y Sakura.

-Si no se recuerdan ellos están bajo su cuidado y eso significa que van a tener las mismas misiones, y ellos están castigados con misiones de rango C y D; así que ahora les presento al que cuidaran.- habló y entró un señor con aspecto raro- Su nombre es Souta Yuta-

-Ellos me escoltaran unos mocosos- ahbló enojado el señor- un tipo con cabello en forma de casquito y cejas pobladas; un chico cara de idiota; otro con que está loco que le gusta la naturaleza; un ciega con horribles anteojos; un ciego con mirada de superioridad; una chica de que parece Pucca; y otra que tiene chicle en la cabeza- (Lee, Sui, Juugo, Karin, Neji, Ten ten y Sakura; así fueron nombrados e insultados).

Todos los jóvenes tenían una vena en la frente con ganas de matar a ese tipo.

-Hoy van a partir en la noche- habló Tsunade para salvar al señor-Así que prepárense- dijo y se fueron.

-Nos vemos más tarde- hablaron y cada uno se fue a su hogar para alistarse en la misión.

CoNtInUaRa...

Merece reviews...

Y gracias a todos que dejan su comentario porque dan ganas de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_**-Lo vamos a hacer en equipo- habló Gay-sensei- Y tengan cuidado porque alguien nos vigila.**_

_**-Hai- dijeron todos.**_

_**-El equipo serán Neji y...**_

_***Yo, yo, yo* pensaba Ten ten y Sakura.**_

_***Cualquiera menos Sakura-chan* pensó Sui, Lee.**_

_***Sakura, Sakura, Sakura* el hyuga.**_

_***...*Juugo y Karin pensaban.**_

_**...**_

_**Neji corre con el cuerpo lastimado de la chica de ojos jade; y los demás solo saltaban con una gota de sudor.**_

_**-Neji enserio estoy bien- dijo Sakura molesta.**_

_**-No te lastimaron- dijo molesto mientras saltaba de rama en rama.**_

_**-Pero Neji solo es la muñeca - dijo enojada ahora más.**_

_**-No me importa- habló.**_

_**-Neji, déjame yo puedo sola.**_

_**...**_

_**-Neji da el reporte de la misión- habló Gay con el pulgar en alto.**_

_**-Porque no lo hace usted- dijo Sakura al ver la mirada de Neji.**_

_**-Es que Neji lo hace de una manera muy detallada- dijo feliz y los demás asintieron.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola acá el nuevo capítulo espero que les este gustando, y dejen reviews o sino este fic no es feliz, jejeje.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**RESUMEN:**

**Ella de niña nunca la dejaron cumplir su sueño de ser ninja por ser de un clan machista; y él está atrapado en la soledad y enojo por el pájaro enjaulado los dos un día se encuentran y vuelven mejores amigos pero el destino los separa dolorosamente, se volverán encontrar o el destino dice que serán enemigos ellos encontraran su camino ninja arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas.**

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**Leve SakuSasu, SakuGaara, SakuIta pero la pareja principal es SakuNeji**

Capítulo 12:

Todos estaban caminado por el bosque viendo como el señor que tenían que cuidar estaba mirándolos con odio porque el tipo quería a personas más experimentadas a su juicio esos chamacos no sabían nada de la vida, el cual el señor no estaba enterado era que esos chamacos eran ninjas poderosos de un rango alto, en verdad solo dos.

-Así que viejo dime cuanto están tus armas- dijo Sakura mirando el equipaje que llevaba Juugo done había varias armas muy impresionantes- Me regalarías una- dijo muy feliz.

Adelante de ellos estaba Gai y Lee hablando o mejor dicho gritando acerca de la flama de la juventud, a su costado estaba Neji y Ten ten; al otros lado Sui, Karin y Juugo.

-Mocosa porque no mejor te vendo una- dijo feliz el señor ya veía a un nuevo cliente.

-Es que viejo el saldo de un shinobi es muy bajo a las justa tengo para alimentarme- dijo triste y le salían lagrimitas.

-Pobre de ti por eso tienes que buscar otro trabajo más- dijo con una mirada de superioridad.

-Si tienes razón necesito un trabajo que me de ingresos- habló en forma sabia- Pero es que están problemático- dijo con pereza.

Unas horas después se ven a ese mismo grupo llegando a su objetivo dejando al señor y se despidieron.

-Mocosa espero que venga un animal y te coma- habló el señor con una sonrisa burlona.

-Viejo yo espero que un de sus clientes lo acuchille con una de sus armas- dijo riendo.

-Yo que comas un fruto y que este envenenado- volvió a decir.

-Yo que... hay Neji suéltame- habló Sakura molesta porque lo estaba jalando del polo y se la estaba llevando.

-Mocosa espera, toma- habló corriendo el señor con una Oz.-Mocosa eres la primera persona que le doy algo regalado así que espero que lo cuides- Habló y se lo entrego con mucho dolor.

-Gracias viejo es igualita al de Hidan- dijo muy emocionada-Jojojojo se lo voy a presumir y se morirá de envidia.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos siguieron caminando cuando se quedaron a descansar el Gai-sensei y Lee estaban haciendo una competencia de quien arreglaba el campamento más rápido, Ten ten estaba preparando la cena, Sui y Juugo estaban jugando cartas, Karin estaba amarrada porque quiso ayudar a cocinar y sus compañeros de taka la agarraron y amarraron para que no cocine; Sakura estaba en una rama de árbol arrecostada con los ojos cerrados y Neji un poco alejado la veía.

-Chicos vengan lo más rápido que su flama de la juventud da- dijo Gai sensei sentado viendo el guiso que hacia Ten ten.

-Gai-sensei, ya se dio cuenta- dijo Sakura al ponerse a su costado para hablar.

-Si mi pequeña discipula, ya lo note- dijo con una sonrisa.- Vamos a hacer guardia en equipo-dijo muy entusiasmado.

-Hai- dijeron todos los jóvenes.

-El equipo uno será Neji y ...

*_Yo, yo, yo por favor Kami-sama* _pensaban Ten ten y Sakura.

_*Que no sea Sakura* _pensaban y suplicaban Lee y Suigetsu.

_*Sakura, Sakura, Sakura por favor destino* _rogaba a su destino Neji.

_*...* _Pensaban Juugo y Karin.

-y ... Karin- todos estaban en shock- presta atención alumna mía- todos volvieron a respirar.- y Ten ten- dijo Gaii con una sonrisa;- el siguiente es Juugo y Karin; luego Sakura y Suigetsu al final yo y Lee- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La primera ronda era de Neji y Ten ten, Neji se le veía enfadado porque no le tocó con la de cabellos rosados, estaba molesto y llevaba un seño fruncido y solo se dedicaba a observar el lugar examinando si hay algún enemigo, Ten ten por otro lado estaba nerviosa y sonrojada porque estaba sola con Neji untentaba sacar una conversación pero los nervios la traicionaban; así que mejor se quedaba caminando a su lado en silencio pero era un silencio incómodo para los dos.

En el campamento estaba Juugo alimentando a las aves y ardillas; Ga y Lee estaban haciendo entrenamiento nocturno haciendo planchas; y a un costado se encontraban leyendo un manga Suigetsu y Sakura muy entretenidos y Karin se movía para que la desaten porque se habían olvidado que la habían amarrado, estaban todos metidos en su propio mundo muy entretenidos.

En eso aparecieron Ten y Neji que acababan su turno de guardia el siguiente era de Juggo y Karin, pero al llegar Neji vio como estaban muy pero muy juntos Sakura y Suigetsu, que le empezó a hervir la sangre quería ir y golpear y si podía le diría a Tsunade que alguien lo atacó y nadie lloraría por él si eso podía ser pensaba Neji con una sonrisa malévola que notó Ten, Juggo y Karin que seguía amarrada sus miradas de los tres se dirigieron al futuro cadáver que iba a ser Sui.

Luego de unos minutos el cual Neji estuvo aguantándose para no ir y matar al chico de ojos violeta se fueron Juugo y Karin que recién la habían desamarrado estaba feliz porque su sangre circulaba normalmente y luego su mirada se volvió de una asessina en serie y la dirigió a donde estaban esos dos que seguían muy juntos pero luego vio que se alejaba y vio que Juugo se la estaba llevando para que no asesiné a sus compañeros.

Sui y Sakura luego de leer el manga se fueron a entrenar Sui con su arma y Sakura con su nueva guadaña y a veces Suigetsu se acercaba a Sakura para que agarre bien su guadaña y parecía como si se abrazaban.

Neji estaba que hervía de los celos al verlos tan juntos que si no tuviera autocontrol iría y ya no existiría un albino más en este mundo.

Ten ten miraba a su amigo y al verlo así se le oprimió el corazón y luego su mirada se dirigió donde estaba ese par y los miro con odio y furia pero solo a una de ellas a la chica de raro color rosado y ojos hade.

Luego de un largo tiempo Sui y Sakura terminaron su entrenamiento y fueron a descansar en ese momento Sakura al ver a Neji sonrió inconscientemente y se dirigió a él, al acercarse sacudió su mano como si estuviera saludando no sabia porque no podía hablar las palabras no salían y no sabía porque, pero le dolió al ver como Neji la miró y después volvió a hacer lo que hacia es como si la hubiera ignorado, así que se sentó a su costado.

-N-Neji que pasa?- tartamudeo pero luego volvió a ser la Sakura de siempre la cual tiene una gran personalidad, pero como la otra vez él la volvió a ignorar seguía limpiando sus espada pero tenía el seño fruncido.-Ummm Neji te estoy hablando.- dijo agitando su mano al frente de él.

Estuvo así como unos minutos hasta que.- Puedes dejar de hacer eso!?- grito exasperante Neji y con una mirada de enojo, rabia, tristeza y traición.

Sakura se sorprendió al verse su mirada y bajo su rostro haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos y así se paro para alejarse de él pero antes.- Lo lamento Neji, prometo no volverte a molestar.- dijo y se fue al costado de Gai y Lee para intentar animarse con la llama de la juventud. Neji se sentía culpable pero no lo admitiría.

Luego de unas horas volvieron Juugo y Karin con una mirada pasiva lo cual hizo estremecer a Sui y Sakura.- Zanahoria ummm estas bien.- pregunto con duda y miedo Sui, y pensó que al llamarla así la fregó pero no pensó que pasaría lo siguiente.

-No me pasa nada Sui-chan- dijo con una sonrisa pero se veía que era forzada,. Por que debería estar mal?- preguntó poniendo una cara de duda.

Eso si fue espeluznante para todos de ahí al ver a Karin con esa cara.- Juugo drogaste a Karin?- pregunto Sakura haciendo sacar a varios gotas de sudor.

-No Sakura-sama solo hablé con ella.- dijo respetuosamente Juugo pero con varias gotas de sudor.- Pero no creo que le dure mucho de lo que hablamos.-dijo viendo donde estaban Sui y Karin.

Al voltear vio como Suigetsu picaba con una palo a la de ojos rojos diciendo "La remolacha esta pasiva será una enfermedad", y la vena bien hinchada en la frente de Karin y de un momento a otro se vio a un Suigetsu volador.

-Zanahoria que buen golpe- dijo Sakura viendo por donde se perdió su amigo.- Bien como me toca ahora la vigilancia iré a buscar a Sui.- dijo y se fue por el camino donde Karin mando a volar al chico albino.

Al encontrarlo se aguantaba las ganas de reír al verlo como quedó con varios chichones made Karin; se fueron los dos después a hacer la guardia; habrían pasado como media hora cuando escucharon una rama rompiéndose; y se pusieron en guardia.

-Quien se encuentra ahí salga y lo haremos pacíficamente o escóndase y será asesinado.- dijo Sui con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual Sakura asintió con una sonrisa igual que la de su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos se vio una sombra como la de un monstruo que hizo asustar a Suigetsu y gritó porque sus ojos eran de color rojo; Sakura al escuchar como gritó su amigo intento reír pero no pudo porque el retrocedió y terminó aplastándolo y a la hora de parase le pise la muñeca rompiéndola haciéndola gritar- KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó por todo el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente se ven a los ninjas de Konoha, se ve a Neji con el cuerpo lastimado de una chica de ojos jade y los demás integrantes tenían una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo que veían ni siquiera el duo cejotas estaba haciendo una de las suyas.

-Neji suéltame estoy bien- hablaba una molesta pelirosada.

-No, ya lo discutimos te han lastimado así que yo te llevaré- dijo frío como siempre el Hyuga, saltando en rama en rama.

- Pero Neji es solo la muñeca ni que fuera a saltar con ella.- dijo señalando su muñeca con vendas.

-No me importa.- dijo serio y para su salud mental decidió ignorarla.

-Neji déjame.- le dijo moviéndose para que la suelte.- Neji me escuhas.- decía ahora quieta al verlo.- NEJII!-gritó haciendo a que Neji le salga una gran vena hinchada en la frente.- MUNDO LLAMAMDO A NEJI!- volvió a gritar y entre gritos llegaron a Konoha.

Continuara-...

Jejejjeje espero que les guste el capi y lo lamento por la demora, pero es que la idea se me fue pero regreso y espero que les guste.


End file.
